Fear The New Age
by xMadGodx
Summary: Naru was shown her heritage at 8 what will she do when she finds out that shes the heir to the Nura clan and that there oldest enemy resides inside her gut? And what happens when she excepts its offer? Strong somewhat dark femnaru
1. Death is not the end

**Fear the new age**

**By Isee**

_ Naru is the last blood descendant of the infamous nura clan. In a world that no longer fears demons and has hunted them to the brink of extinction Naru with the power of fear passed down through her ancestors and with a slowly growing horde of demons at her side. Can Naru become the next lady of pandemonium? Naruto/nura crossover eventual semi dark femnaru._

_Ok so this is the second story I'll probably be posting fear not I will get back to the other one and improve it in time! (If people care about it) But in the meantime I could not help but want to write this sooooooo… here I go!_

_ NOTE: there may be some spoilers up to the current (at the time of typing this) chapter of Nuraihyon I don't give much away (I think personally) but if you really hate spoilers for this stuff go ahead and read it and then come back….you done yet? Good now onto the disclaimer!_

_ I do NOT, NOT, NOT own Nuraihyon or Naruto any ramblings inside that say otherwise are to be ignored by lawyers! This precedes everything else and is true I do not own Nuraihyon or Naruto so stop saying I do! Anything that those two fine writers did not come up with that you see in this story or that does not belong to someone else however is mine! Those properties that are not mine belong to their respective owners._

_ There I think I have most of my bases covered with that now…. onwards!_

**Fear the new age**

**Chapter 1-0 death is not the end.**

An 8 year old Naru was lying down on a rainy street corner resting her back against a nearby lamp post. Lightning struck off in the distance casting light on the fallen form of the young girl for but a brief flash. She was skinny wearing what appeared to be very old torn up rags that exposed her stomach for the world to see. That is if someone wanted to see such a sad sight.

The girl's ribs were exposed as you could see that the girl had been horribly malnourished throughout her life. She had various cuts and bruises all along her body that were, miraculously healing and leaving no trace that they had ever been there in the first place. But no those were not the worst of her injuries for that one would have to look towards a spot right above the girl's liver. There was a gaping hole through her chest were there should have been flesh and muscle one could instead see the bones exposed and if looked at from the right angle one could see directly on to the other side of the street. Blood poured from her wounds mixing with the rain and following the waters carefree path into a nearby storm drain.

Her face was marred with grime, dirt and blood but otherwise kept mostly unscathed whoever had attacked the young girl had gone for something else. Her eyes well usually vibrant and full of life were now dull and empty. She had short red hair that appeared to have been cut with a knife as the jagged ends surrounded her face pointed out.

This was a somewhat familiar scene to the citizens of Konoha as this _or rather_ something like this happened annually for today was a day of celebrations in Konoha today was October 10 the day of the momentous defeat of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, today was also the traditional day for the "fox hunt" as the villagers called it were they took out there revenge for all the atrocities committed by the demon. Namely by attacking whatever vaguely reminded them of a fox.

That was not good for Naru. Although one would expect (if they knew what she carried) fox like features to adorn her face she looked perfectly normal much to the surprise of the sandaime when he found the girl. But still thanks to gossiping council members and over all "demon haters" especially on the civilian side of the council that ruled over Konohagakure along with the hokage. Information about Naru's "tenant" was leaked to the masses and so this scene was repeated more or less year after year. But today was the worst, never had they come so close to actually killing her out of fear of the so called "demon lovers" and the hokages very own law about the girls status never being revealed and the punishments for harming her. Today was another horrible day in the life of Uzumaki Naru.

Today was Naru's 8th birthday.

Today the world unknowingly witnessed the birth of a new age.

The age of the youkai.

As Naru was about to pass out from blood loss however something happened that nobody would have expected. Not the villagers, not the council, not the sandaime, and most definitely not the girl's own ancestors. She was saved…. And her savior was a fox.

"**Stupid brat do I have to do everything for you?"** an ominous voice rumbled causing Naru to look around frantically looking for her next potential attacker.

"What who's…-uh…-who's there?" Naru gasped out on the verge of unconsciousness from the pain and blood loss.

"**I am your enemy, I am your curse but today…"** The voice paused as if to gather up the words.

"…**Today I am your savior." **the voice finished its sentence and with that Naru passed out barely noticing the two blurs that dropped down from the roof shouting one word.

"Mistress!"

The next time Naru opened her eyes… well she was shocked to say the least.

She was sitting perfectly fine and healthy on a branch of a sakura tree staring out at the bright and sunny world. As if everything was perfect in this veritable Eden. Beneath her was a pond with various petals from the trees skimming the surface of the pond creating ripples in the small source of water.

"Huh were, were am I?" Realization dawned on the young girl and she stated almost sadly.

"I…-I must be dead then?" That's when the voice from before chimed in.

"**Close but not quite young one follow ****my**** voice****" **the voice seemed to drift with the wind as if leading her somewhere. Naru seeing no other option followed it.

She realized she was in an estate like a clan home kinda like the Hyuugas from what Naru saw of it on her way in during one of her infamous "prank sprees" she grinned remembering the good times.

"**Oh yes I remember that one you won some points over with me for doing that Hahahahaha" **the voice chuckled serving only to confuse Naru more as she followed it. 'How does it know I did that no one ever saw me!' Naru thought.

"**Kit I see everything you do and hear everything you think after all were stuck together"** Confusing Naru more (if that were possible) she just shrugged it off to go find answers after all what else could he do?

'**Brats smarter than I thought'** the voice thought. (Redundant much?)

Naru continued through various corridors noticing one symbol was plastered just about everywhere she could see on the walls, lanterns, and doors was one kanji "Fear" deciding to figure it out later Naru continued down the path until she found a door that seemed oddly out of place the door that should have led to the clan heads room was in front of her but instead of the usual door there stood a massive door leading into an even more massive room. Behind which there was a room with kanji's scattered all over only instead of the usual "fear" written over the rest of the estate this was the kanji for "seal" and in the center of the room there stood something Naru was not expecting. A woman (if it could be called that) towering a full foot over her with long black hair that reached down to her back. Her eyes seemed soulless as if you were just staring into an abyss. She wore a plain tannish kimono and had this strange kind of smile on her face as she looked at the girl in front of her as if finding this whole situation oddly hilarious. To complete this strange figure nine fox tails sprouted from her back and flowed freely as if they had a mind of their own.

"**Hello"** she said simply as if greeting her for the first time **"my name is Hagoromo Gitsune I can't say it's a pleasure to meet you 13****th**** heir."**

Naru couldn't even process what she was talking about right now "13th heir what? And why am I here? And where is here!" she shouted out her voice getting more and more agitated at the whole situation.

"**Well someone is impatient"** Hagoromo muttered under her breath honestly how she was ever beaten by this family she would never truly understand maybe seeing it from there perspective might change that.

"**Now to answer your questions that you could have put **_**a lot**_** more politely we are in your mind-" **Naru cut her off there.

"Wait no this isn't my mind my mind would be more like I don't know maybe a sewer or something." She said sounding embarrassed. "And I've never seen a place like this before so how could it be my mind?" She added on to her earlier question.

"**Well to be honest I'm glad it's not a sewer that would be horrible could you imagine a being like me living in a sewer? But to answer your other question with a question you don't remember this place do you?"** she said sounding slightly amused. **"This was the first place you ever saw this is where you were born."**

Naru interrupted her _yet again_ there "wait you know I was born here which means you must know who my parents were!" she shouted out.

"**Indeed I do 13****th**** heir but we will get to that in time. Now to answer your previous questions you are here because I needed to talk to you in a peaceful setting…"**

"Wait if this is my mind why are you here?" she cut in.

"**Would you quit interrupting me you stupid brat!"** Hagoromo shouted out finally having enough of this kid's behavior her ancestors were better than this! Just what happened to their family well she was away in hell?

"**Now no more interruptions got it?" **she asked regaining some of her composure.

Naru just nodded her head.

"**Good now I am here because I am the great and mislabeled 'Kyuubi' all those humans in that pathetic excuse for a village you call home. Seriously that village is far too stupid to see me for my true beauty now I just recently got out of hell 8 years ago for reasons I'd rather not talk about. Needless to say I was enraged went on a rampage and ended up here in the one place no one would expect doing the one thing no one would expect me to do."**

"And what is that?" Naru asked

"**Why talking to you politely of course **_**13**__**th**__** heir**_**"** she seemed to spit those last words out like venom.

"Wait what is with this 13th heir crap?" Naru asked _again._

"**Like I said before no more interruptions!"** She shouted out angrily.

Naru just nodded stupidly again.

"**Now then long story short I hate your guts which sucks when I am literally living inside them. You see there is a lot of bad blood between me and your family. You could say we disagree at every turn. Your family and clan wanted to protect humans and I wanted to eat there livers yadda, yadda, yadda etc., etc. your great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great grandpa killed me then I came back. Some more stuff happened and I got sent back to hell then I got back out like I told you earlier and then that horribly painful sealing process and now I'm stuck here."** She said waving her hands frantically at her surroundings.

Naru really didn't know what to do at this point so she just nodded_ yet again wondering why kami decided she should have what appeared to be a rampaging hormonal fox running around in her head._

"**Now for the important bit"** she had stopped waving her hands in frustration and had calmed down a little **"You see kid you are the descendant of my enemy the 13****th**** in fact making you heir to his clan... or what's left of it but still you can rebuild it and seeing as how I'm both sorry for how pitiful a yokai you are and I wish for a better host."**

She started mumbling about how much better and nicer her previous host were but Naru really couldn't make out much more than that. Feeling a little insulted at the creature in front of her calling her weak she decided to speak up about that. "What do you mean weak?" Naru shouted out "I can already outrun most ANBU in the village!"

The being in front of her looked amused at that before deciding to try and explain to the young child in front of her.

"**Tell me child do you know why the word fear is posted all throughout your mind?"** Hagoromo asked.

"I suppose you're going to tell me then?" Naru retorted. Truthfully she was curious about it and wanted to know more but then suddenly the being waved it off.

"**You know what I like that look of curiosity on your face and no you can't hide it from me we have been the same being for 8 years now remember? So you know what I'll just hold off on telling you about it you're not ready for it yet anyway."**

Naru again felt slightly insulted but just let it go this time and Hagoromo continued from where she left off earlier.

"**I'll be honest with you I hate your family and therefore I simply don't like you but I am more angry at the state of the world and more specifically the lack of fear of youkai in it we are gods compared to those puny mortals and they need to be taught again why they once feared us. So I'm going to help you bring the youkai back one by one until this world fears youkai again. After that will see what happens but until then I'm with you."** She paused to let her soak in the information before continuing.

"**Now I can teach you how to recreate youkai seeing as how most have gone extinct and create new forms of youkai."** She was about to interrupt her but she continued on as if sensing her question.

"**Youkai were originally created by the gods but they only used extremely advanced alchemy to do it meaning it's possible for the likes of me and by extension you. Now the youkai originally were to be the yin and the humans the yang we would balance each other out as the gods intended but overtime that balance has been lost and now must be restored. Now I know how to create more youkai and I can help you and teach you how to do so and don't ask how I know this because it's complicated."**

"So let me get this straight" Naru asked "You're a millennia old demon who despite being an old enemy of my family decided to help me from some pity and demonic sense of pride and you will help me restore my clan that I just found out about." She asked incredulously.

"**Hell kid I even reawakened your demonic blood that's been thinning out over the generations and no matter what you are now 3 quarters demon. Consider it a down payment if you will."**

Suddenly Narus eyes flashed amber for a split second. As if excited about this news.

"**All you need to do is sign this contract I already sent a strong yokai pulse out as there are a few members of your clan still alive and looking for you although they are not related to you they will follow you without question as you are there new sotaichou or supreme commander. When you are awake you will be able to switch between your human and far superior yokai form at will."**

This was more than Naru could have ever dreamed of for her it was an amazing opportunity to gain back the family she had lost and gain respect through fear (if necessary) at that moment Naru could only say one thing.

"Where do I sign?"

Hagoromo grinned evilly.

Both had similar thoughts running through their heads.

'This was going to be fun.'

**Fear the new age**

**Chapter 1-1 Resurrection**

Naru awoke much like she usually did in the mornings after a severe beating.

But this was not meant to be an ordinary day in the life of Naru 'Nuraihyon' Uzumaki.

Instead of the rain filled street corner of some kami-forsaken alley that she had collapsed on she had woken up somewhere different….to say the least.

She was in a room lying on a mat and had bandages wrapped all around her.

'Now that's strange' she thought until she remembered her time that she had spent in her head. 'So that was real after all' she thought before sitting up a little stiff but otherwise fully recovered despite her injuries last night. Naru decided to take a look around at her surroundings.

The best way to describe the room she was in was rundown the walls, ceiling, and floor had cracks and holes in them with some _severe_ water damage and plants growing through the floorboards. The place looked as though it had been sacked as the only piece of furniture in here was the mat she was lying on. Suddenly Naru heard footsteps and looked over at the entryway that was missing its door. And soon a 'woman' walked into the room.

"Oh your up that's good you had us worried there for a while mistress." An elegant yet wise feminine voice said. Naru took a second to examine the source of the voice and saw what looked to be 28 year old woman wearing a black cloak with the hood down exposing her face she had long silver hair flowing freely to her back that made one wonder how she wore that cloak successfully. She had green eyes that seemed to glow oddly but other than that she looked like an ordinary human. Naru could tell that she wasn't however due to a kind of sixth sense that was telling her that well the person in front of her wasn't human neither was she a threat.

Soon a 'man' walked in behind her "ah so she's awake" a gruff sounding voice said Naru took the time to look at him as well he had short brown hair and brown eyes and a slim body wearing black cargo pants and a black vest over a white t shirt, although looking rather strong for someone of his size he looked perfectly human. However like the woman before Naru could simply tell that he wasn't it was hard to explain but the minute she looked at them she could instantly tell that they were not human and were not a threat. Chalking it up to her yokai blood kicking in Naru thought about how well she was taking this entire situation although most might have been overwhelmed Naru was calm and understanding as if deep down she had known this day would eventually come.

"We have been looking for you for quite some time 13th heir. We had almost given up when you unleashed that strong yokai presence we knew it had to be you and so we brought you here to heal you although it looks like you took care of that yourself." The silver haired woman spoke up she stopped before adding "oh wait where are my manners please forgive me mistress my name is Shuruki and this baka behind me is Mazuki."

Mazuki seemed to get flustered at this and started to shout back at Shuruki and they argued as if lost in their own little world for a good 10 minutes before Naru interrupted them.

"Uh guys I'm still here" Naru said nervous about interrupting there fight.

"Oh sorry mistress got a little carried away there…" Shuruki laughed nervously causing Naru to sweat drop that whole argument was just odd so odd in fact that it would never be written down by anyone ever telling this tale ever.

"Anyway…" Mazuki trailed off gathering his thoughts _after_ he spoke. He was about to speak again before Shuruki interrupted him.

"What he _wants_ to say is that were glad we found you 13th heir we have been searching for you for a long time. And well were kind of curious since we came in here you have not even asked a single question about who we are and what we're doing here you haven't even asked _where_ we are yet! Were both just wondering why?"

Naru quickly decided that it probably wouldn't be best to tell them that there supposed enemy had been helping her out as she had no idea how they would take it so she made up a lie using the first words that came to mind. "Well I guess you could say…. I kinda just know…. as soon as I got here… I understood everything like I already knew it… I already knew about me being a clan heir… and part demon… and who you guys were" Naru was confident this would hold up because it was at least somewhat true. "But I would like to know where we are though." She added in at the last second.

Shuruki just stared at her oddly before saying "were about 20 miles west out of Konoha in the old Nura clan home it's a little run down but with you back maybe well be able to return it to its former glory."

Naru looked around more it did look a bit like that place she had seen in her mind and looking around she could see a few worn out kanji for "fear" on the walls. Deciding to get up and take a better look around Naru tried standing up and before she could even get halfway Mazuki and Shuruki where there to help her.

"We weren't able to stop this from happening but the least we could do for now is to help you around and make sure this doesn't happen again Mistress please let us help we've failed you enough as it is we won't do so again." Shuruki apologized sadly.

"It's all right I can get around on my own I just want to take a look around." Naru responded getting stronger after her short recovery time. Once she was up she left out the entryway into the courtyard Shuruki and Mazuki following her the whole way.

In one word you could sum up the entire state of the current nura compound.

Trashed.

The pond was dried up the walkways were ruined, the wood was termite infested most of the doors were either ripped open or completely missing and the sakura tree had withered and died leaving various dried up petals on the ground it seemed as though the tree had held up as hard as it could but had finally died just a few days before she came here.

Naru knew it would take a lot of money and work to restore the once great clan home of the youkai. And Even then it would be years before she could restore it completely especially if they wanted to be under the radar as suddenly broadcasting the fact that they were rebuilding the still infamous nura clan was like posting a sign that read 'demons were here come kill us already.' Naru looked up at the sky and watched the sunset before deciding to get some rest tomorrow was going to be a long day after all.

Deciding there wasn't anywhere better Naru jumped up into the branches of the dead sakura tree and laid down against its trunk before falling asleep staring out at the world. Soon she felt a familiar pull and embraced it falling into the landscape that was her mind.

Naru woke up in her mind where she left the world with a few alterations of course, and Naru felt glad to see the clan home once more in the way it should have been. Spending a few more minutes than were necessary watching the sakura petals float around soaring to the far reaches of this world. She sat there for a while until she heard a familiar voice that sounded slightly annoyed.

"**You and your family's obsession with sakura trees I'll never understand it."** Naru looked over from her perch to see Hagoromo standing a few feet away from its base dressed as she was before but wearing a bracelet on her right wrist with the kanji for "seal" on it.

"I don't quite get it either" Naru admitted "but something about this tree just calls out to me… can't you here it?" Hagoromo just stared at her as if she had just admitted that she was her long lost mother.

_In other words_ _strangely. _

"**Never mind about the stupid tree I need to talk to you."** Hagoromo stated disregarding the previous question.

"About what?" Naru asked.

"**Why resurrecting the youkai and your clan with them… has inhaling some of those sakura petals from that tree made you an idiot?"** Hagoromo asked in a way that one couldn't tell whether she was joking or not.

"And what do I need to do to bring back demons anyway?" Naru asked curious.

"**Well you might simply be able to call back lesser Youkai back from purgatory were they have been waiting a **_**long**_** time for reincarnation I'm sure they would be grateful to you for it. But for the stronger willed more powerful youkai you will need to capture physical bodies that relate to that demon with the soul of the human still inside of them then you perform a rite and it's like the youkai simply wakes up the two souls become one and will be extremely loyal to you. If we come across people like this I will alert you so you can prepare, these youkai will be strong and will become your generals you cannot let even **_**one**_** of these people get away or you would be taking a **_**huge **_**blow to your military strength. But those tasks are still far off for now you need to train and get stronger and once your 13 we can begin rebuilding the ranks of youkai seriously until then lesser youkai will work just fine and those other two that found you will do nicely as well."** Hagoromo paused and thought for a second before adding.

"**So for the next 5 years you will train with me and those other two in becoming a proper youkai and we will rebuild some of the clan home if we can after all what's the fun of having ultimate power if you can't live in a pretty castle?"** Naru just blinked at her before shrugging and looking off at the moon the breeze blowing various sakura petals in front of her vision as she stared at the moon.

It was going to be a long 5 years.

But in the end it was going to be worth it.

**Fear the new age**

**Chapter 1-2 Shadows in the leaf**

_.f…e…a…r is something that all youkai possess…..you however._

…_.you and those with your bloodline are fear itself…._

…_.You have the power to both dispel fear as well as bring it upon others…._

…_.once that happens however you become invisible in all ways to your enemy….._

_This is a great power use it wisely through using fear you can never lose through using fear you can control all. _

…_.The world has long since stopped teaching their descendants how to fight fear an enemy who knows how to beat you will be few and far between to them….. You will be a god._

**5 years later….**

13 is the age of adulthood for all youkai it is said that when a youkai reaches 13 they reach the peak of their power. Well that wasn't exactly true they could still get stronger but in terms of raw power 13 year old and above youkai had reached their max.

Now it was just a matter of tapping into that power….

A 13 year old Naru walked through the _somewhat_ refurbished clan home of the Nura. Looking at the small youkai that scattered at her presence before bowing ceremoniously at their mistress.

_The one that pretty much brings you back from the dead is the one you really don't want to mess with._

The halls and walkways of the clan home had been restored along with most of the doors. The sakura tree however the one thing Naru wanted to restore most however was a bit more problematic.

_Who knew it was so hard to buy one of those?_ Naru thought _let alone dig one up it's next to impossible!_ It was about then that the little chibi Naru inside her head started to throw a fit and cry little anime tears. Causing Hagoromo to cringe and turn away muttering something about "burning down that stupid tree."

Speaking of Naru the clan home was not the only thing to go through a "restoration." She herself had grown an extra foot putting her at around 5 feet tall and when she was in her youkai form she spurted up to about 5'5 in her human form she still had her red hair (although a little longer and she had small short streaks of black running through it which in her youkai form became more defined with trace amounts of silver in it as well as sticking out to the side at what should have been an impossible angle. She wore a black kimono with blue etchings of sakura petals along it and a white sash tied around it. And usually wore with it a blue outer coat with the kanji for "13" on the back of it. Her eyes would be amber in her youkai form and blue in her human form (that she was using less and less by day.)

Naru reached her destination and opened the doors watching as more of the smaller youkai in the kitchen immediately dropped whatever they were doing….Even if it was the plates…_Maybe I should tone down the fear just a bit_. Naru thought and then looked at their shocked expressions as they realized what happened._ Nah_ was the next thought through her head after that.

"I just came by to tell you to make a huge feast tonight were celebrating." Naru said ignoring the damage to the room caused by their lack of concentration.

"Uh…yes of course-se mistress" the head chef stuttered out who was a large burly man with a chef's apron that had "kiss the cook" written on it he had a weird mustache that curved off his face and large eyebrows. One would just think he was just human if it wasn't for the four massive arms he had, a kitchen knife in each. "But may I ask what we're celebrating?"

"Ah yes well that party I sent out 2 years ago has finally returned." Naru answered back.

This was big news as it was the first mission that their mistress had ever ordered them to do and to see it successful was a sign of good luck and victory in ones future.

"That's great mistress will get right on it!" the head chef shouted enthusiastically as Naru left through the door she entered.

"Tell Shuruki when she comes by that I'm headed to Konoha for some business." Was all she said looking back before she left and didn't even walk five steps before disappearing and dissolving into shadow before scattering with the wind.

"Don't you hate it when she does that?" one of the smaller youkai in the room asked "always showing off." Another added the head chef then interrupted them.

"Get back to work! And don't disrespect Naru-sama like that she brought you all here and she can send you back with just one blow!"

"Hai" they all said in unison.

Naru walked down the main street of Konoha seeing but being unseen walking at a normal pace with not a soul around her even taking notice. She flashed ahead bypassing the large crowds on their way to buy from the various stalls. Various ANBU and ninja Jounins on duty didn't even notice a thing. She recognized some faces, some from the horrendous beatings she had endured as a child she had to hold herself back from slaughtering them on the spot. Calming herself with the mantra _the night will come, the night will come._ Other faceshowever brought with them good memories those that had showed her kindness and even respect on some occasions (although she didn't know why at the time.) The Ichirakus the owners of the ramen stand she visited as a child were they let her eat for free. Curiously however a few months ago they received a large sum of yen from a mysterious donor a large enough donation to expand their stand to a small restaurant. There was Iruka who had showed her kindness by convincing the elders to let her enroll in a ninja school (not that she ever did.)

But those two were it.

No one else had openly supported the "demon child" _oh how right they were_ Naru thought she would make them pay it may take time but one day those that had wronged her would get back there beatings a hundred fold!, Believe it!

"**Naru my dear please never say that again"** Hagoromo spoke from within her head.

"Ok then how about….uh…Dattebayo then" Naru responded.

"**Better but you could still work on it"** Hagoromo stated before falling asleep again as if the sole reason she had gotten up was to prevent a potential disaster in the making.

Naru continued on to her destination without any further ponderings or interruptions and soon she was in front of her goal.

The hokage tower.

Getting into the hokages office wasn't hard when no one can see you. The real problem however was what she saw when she got there.

In the center of the room standing behind the hokages desk were two people. One of course being the sandaime hokage the other however being none other than the famed copycat ninja Hatake Kakashi. Kakashi was staring over the shoulder of the sandaime with a slight blush and a nosebleed (underneath his mask of course.) And old Sarutobi was also looking down enthralled with the book in his hands also sporting a nosebleed and a blush. What caught Narus attention the most however was the orange color of the book and the title reading ichi, ichi paradise volume 47. The two perverted men none the wiser that an invisible and powerful part human female youkai (as she was much more demon than human now) was about to do her part to strengthen the female's legendary brute power and worse than killer instincts when under the trance known and feared by all men as "righteous feminine fury."

Hagoromo herself was pissed at the two sooooooo it was not going to be a good day to be a man caught with one of those books.

Naru 'decloaked' and coughed somewhat obviously to get their attention.

Now Kakashi didn't get his rank as an ANBU captain in one of the most powerful ninja villages in the world by being weak but he definitely had a few weaknesses. Laziness being one the other well that was his perverseness And suddenly seeing what appeared to be a 24 year old woman just appear in the hokages office he took that as a sign but most definitely mistook it for the wrong one.

_ The god of perverts is smiling down upon me today!_ He thought before hearing a shout of "HEEEEENTTTTTTAAAAIIIII!" and then being punched in the face and sent back into and _through_ the bookcase passing through the hokages secret vault of powerful scrolls (which also happened to contain a few more hidden Ichi, Ichis tucked away.) before hitting a 40 inch steeled plate that stopped him _barely_. The carnage would put Tsunades legendary pervert tosses to shame.

Now the sandaime may be a pervert but _he wasn't __**that**__ much of a pervert_ and although he knew and had experienced tales of righteous feminine fury before he knew that those powers did _not_ include being able to materialize out of thin air. (At least he hoped.) So he took this threat seriously and called in his ANBU Kakashi recovering quickly (because the god of perverts did in fact feel sorry for him) Hagoromo made a mental note to kill that god whenever she got free.

All eyes were on the mysterious strangers sudden appearance the ANBU convinced they could take her if need be… Well that was until things got out of control. One rookie ANBU mistook a hand signal for _attack_ and doomed most of the lives in the room to being crippled with his stupidity. Only a few were exempt from this the Hokage, Kakashi (because he had already pretty much been demoted to not a threat after his flight.) And the few female ANBU in the room who decided not to attack the stranger because of what she did to Kakashi… smart move.

The ANBU rookie charged in raising his sword to deliver a vertical slice which Naru easily sidestepped and caught with her hand before kicking him back and twisting the blade out of his hand. He staggered back before collapsing to the floor the kick was a bit more powerful then it looked apparently.

Another was prepared to engage in taijustsu and charged her when she just disappeared leaving no trace and confusing the other occupants of the room as they knew that was not a normal shunshin before reappearing behind the guy and throwing him out the window of the office. Somehow he lived albeit paralyzed.

The Last ANBU to attack activated his byakugan and then simply went comatose. Whatever he saw would only partially be explained to the nurses who cared for him as he shouted out as if in a nightmare about demons and the like.

"Now then" the mysterious and now revealed to be powerful stranger asked. "Do I have to attack anybody else in self-defense? Or can we talk like were civilized for a few minutes? I swear this village is full of hypocrites and fools."

"How dare you insult this village!" one of the female ANBU spoke up she had long hair and compared to the rest of the ANBU in the room you could easily tell she was a woman, despite the voice modulating seal on the mask. "We could crush you beneath are feet if we wished!" she yelled out not taking any more of this strangers attitude as she made a hand sign and her hair grew out and formed needle like spikes. (One of the few truly offensive jutsus she knew.) The rest of the room stared at them expecting another fight…but then something strange happened.

The stranger just cocked her head at her as if wondering something before grinning in a way that scared most of those in the room. "I like her…..can I keep her?" she asked in a sickly sweet tone "in fact now that I think about it that's the only way any of you are going to leave this room alive and no matter what….she" she said glaring at the ANBU "…is coming with me."

This caused another of the ANBU with a snake mask to take a step forward out of anger "How dare you demand things of the Hokage especially another _human_ who do you think you are!"

This caused the stranger to start laughing well manically "hahahahahahahahaha! Oh I've been waiting for one of you to ask that question this whole time let me introduce myself." She paused as if part of the rulebook that you had to build up dramatic tension for the big reveal (seriously who's writing this?) The Hokage just watched curious about what could potentially be a great threat.

"My name is Naru Nuraihyon Uzumaki 13th heir of the Nura clan and the next lady of pandemonium." The hokage and most of the others just stared at her wide eyed this was little Naru _the_ Naru who had supposedly died when she was 8 and no body was found?

"Unfortunately I know for a fact your lying" the hokage stated which made Naru curious "Naru Uzumaki died at that age of eight and you are much older then what she would be now. And I know for a fact she was no demon." Although they no longer feared them people still passed down the stories of the old youkai clans as mere fables to children these days.

The supposed Naru just had that creepy smile on her face again. "Really was a body ever found?" she asked curious.

"Well no…-" the hokage started.

"And did you know the only way to truly contain a powerful demon was to be one yourself if you weren't only madness can be born of it."

"Which you obviously are" the snake masked ANBU stated still protective of her friend.

The look in Naru's eyes would have killed a lesser person but the snake masked ANBU was used to things like that.

"And that a demon when they reach 13 has reached their full maturity?" Naru asked.

"Oh great she's stuck like this" the snake masked ANBU joked earning another glare. Naru continued as if the interruptions never happened.

"So do you have any counterpoints to these?" Naru asked curious to see if the hokage could think of more.

"Well no but that does not automatically make you her…-" Naru interrupted him.

"Honestly I don't care if you think I'm your great uncle however one thing you should learn and learn quickly is to fear me. You do not want me as your enemy now I came here for other matters but that can be discussed at a later time right now I will simply leave if you give me Kurenai over there."

"How do you know my name!" Kurenai shouted out.

"Why you just told me… I simply guessed from what I knew about you and having Anko there to protect you… there's few others she would stand up for."

Naru actually had small youkai running around the city gathering information and to be honest there wasn't much she didn't know about Konoha.

The two woman just growled at her seeing through their masks that had helped them detach themselves from who they really were saying their names was like breaking the enchantment. They couldn't go back.

"So then Sandaime you have my ultimatum either give me Kurenai over there or I kill everyone and take her with me anyway it's your choice" she said with a smug smile "I'll give you until nightfall to send her here," she said as she drew a point on a map she had seemingly got out of nowhere. She paused as if to give him time to understand "if you don't do this the consequences are simple."

"I will destroy Konoha."

And with that Naru dissolved into darkness and scattered across the winds.

**Fear the new age**

**Chapter 1-3 Ultimatum**

**6 hours later….**

Kurenai paced somewhat nervously across the forest floor in a clearing about 5 miles outside of Konoha thinking back to the encounter with the one that called herself 'the lady of pandemonium Naru Nuraihyon Uzumaki.' Kurenai could have sworn she knew that name and for some reason distinctly remembered a little 6 year old girls face but pushed that aside for the moment. And then of course there was _that_ ridiculous request of the sandaime.

_It had been a few minutes of silence after Naru left before the sandaime finally spoke up._

"_Kurenai I need you to get to the point marked on this map"_

"_W-what?" Both Kurenai and Anko stammered out before their minds caught up with them. "You're actually going through with that __**things**__ request?" Both of them could tell through what you might call a gut instinct that told them that Naru was more than just some 20 year old woman on a power trip. They didn't know what it was but something disturbed them when they were around her and when she left they had started to recover. It was almost like some chilling fear had gripped them._

"_Don't get me wrong" the sandaime retorted. "I'm not sending you over there as some sort of sacrificial lamb you're going undercover." He paused to take a puff of his pipe. "We need to know more about these 'people' and if there is another rogue clan wandering about that's gutsy enough to take on __**that**__ name then we should tread carefully." The two ANBU nodded before the sandaime continued "Therefore Kurenai I'm sending you on a double S class mission you are to infiltrate their base of operations and to send back weekly reports on their numbers, strength and anything else that might be important. As a safe word in your letters simply add in 'sparrow' we shall come and extract you as soon as possible." Kurenai nodded understanding her mission before Anko and she were dismissed. After that Kurenai had packed up taking anything she thought might be useful. And Anko met her at the gate for a short goodbye on what could have been her most difficult mission yet._

_Than just like that Kurenai left nobody truly knowing if she'd ever be back._

_Well one person knew._

So here she was shuffling nervously as she waited for whoever they were sending to arrive wondering why they couldn't have set a more specific time then nightfall. Then finally someone or more accurately _something_ appeared on the edge of the clearing.

There standing in front of Kurenai was a woman in a black robe with her hood up masking everything about her face except a shimmer of silver and her eyes.

That were glowing green.

Kurenai was a little unnerved now as a kid growing up she had heard stories of youkai and how you could always know when you were around one just by the air. Sure the woman that had broken into the hokages office had basically called herself a demon and shown some weird powers but Anko and she had thought it was just an act.

Now however Kurenai wasn't so sure.

"Hello" an elegant voice called out from the stranger. "My name is Shuruki and I am here to guide you to the current residence of the Nura clan." She stated as if this was all business before adding "please follow me." With that Shuruki took off at a relatively fast speed supposedly so Kurenai could follow easier. Kurenai had a moment's hesitation before taking off to follow.

Nobody noticed the fallen bodies of the ANBU that were asked to trail them.

It was another 4 hours before they reached the Nura compound whether it was just that far away or because they had looped around Kurenai didn't know. The clan home of the Nura looked like most other clan homes Kurenai had ever seen and despite a few aesthetic differences it looked about the same as the Namikaze clan home back in Konoha.

Shuruki stopped at the gate before cutting herself and smearing blood along it. There was a shimmer in the air just then before Shuruki motioned her to follow. What Kurenai saw next she would never forget.

Standing right in front of her as if it was perfectly normal of them was a large group of what could best be described as something out of Kutenai's childhood nightmares. Although they weren't doing the normal things her dreams conjured up, as they were just sitting around talking to each other about the weather and normal things like that, and how they were excited for this big party coming up for some sort of "accomplishment" by some group of them. Oddly enough staring at them Kurenai felt some odd sort of nostalgia as if she had seen this all before, which she was sure she hasn't. But no matter what Kurenai couldn't shake that feeling and now that she looked at them more closely she could tell that somehow her nightmares had been spot on.

Pushing aside that odd fact Kurenai continued to follow Shuruki passing a nearby wilted sakura tree that Kurenai felt almost sorry for.

On closer inspection of the tree she noticed that someone _or thing_ was sitting on top of one of the sturdier looking branches looking out at the nearby forest. The person seemed to sense their presence as she (as Kurenai could now tell) nodded to Shuruki who simply bowed and walked off towards her room. The woman slowly (as if grudgingly) got off the tree, Kurenai then saw that it was the woman who had broken into the hokages office earlier that day.

"So the sandaime took up my proposal out of the goodness of his heart for the village no?" Naru asked in a sarcastic tone, Kurenai prepared to speak up before Naru beat her to it. "Don't try to fool me I know he would have sent you here on the basis of getting information, unfortunately that's not going to happen." She stated in a manner of fact tone.

"Really and what makes you think all that?" Kurenai stated calmly as if she hadn't just been charged with espionage, inside however Kurenai was sweating bullets.

"Well no matter what if you were coming here he would want you to gather as much information as possible no one could be thick enough not to see that." Kurenai just stared at her blankly not saying a word. "Then there's the matter that the hokage is too soft hearted for his own good he wouldn't just send people to the enemy if he could avoid it." Naru continued.

"But don't worry I have no intention of stopping you from sending out as many letters as you want it really doesn't bother me and if you could arrange a date for me to meet with the hokage again that would save me some time."

Kurenai just stared blankly at her yet again completely stumped here this person wanted to be spied on? That just wasn't right but Kurenai knew she wasn't going to get more answers so she said nothing.

Naru turned her back to her before saying "Your room will be the last one on the right next to the dojo you can rest up and I would be delighted if you would come to a clan dinner tonight were having a bit of a celebration the more the merrier." With that Naru scattered to the winds in her usual fashion leaving Kurenai and the various youkai about all thinking the same thing simultaneously.

"Damn! I want to know how she does that."

Naru woke up 20 minutes before the "celebrations" started and cleaned herself up and pulling on her new robes. They were remarkably similar to the old ones and the only difference between them being the main fabric as the old robes were black this was a sort of divine silver (if Naru had to name the color) Just to scare Kurenai a bit Naru decided to transform into a human. Temporarily of course after she had spoken to Kurenai she would give her the shock of her life. (Hey she did have a fox inside her and the original lord_ or lady just saying_ of pandemonium right?) Hagoromo mentally agreed with her host even through all the extenuating circumstances a prank was a prank you couldn't pass it up.

Naru entered the dining room and quite a few heads turned towards her most wondering why she was in her human form at a time like this. Kurenai who had been sitting quietly up until that point chose then to speak up.

"Okay this is ridiculous you're letting a 12 year old run around here?" Kurenai asked angrily ready to protect the kid if necessary.

"13 actually" the girl said in a surprisingly mature tone.

"Oh sorry that one year makes all the difference does it?" Kurenai asked again in a mocking tone.

"Yes it does" The girl said before a swirl of pure darkness surrounded her flowing like a small hurricane before a fully youkaized Naru emerged. "You'd be surprised how much of a difference one year could make."

Kurenai just stared in shock; that little girl was actually Naru?

Naru stepped forward and apologized for her lateness before sitting at the head of the table and taking a sip from a large bowl of sake before passing it along to Mazuki who then passed it down to Shuruki and so on until it finally came to Kurenai. Naru spoke up.

"I would be honored if you drank from that bowl of course you don't have to but you will eventually I'll be honest with you it's a way to signify rank around the table and is currently at about 80:20 my way in other words all those that drink from it signify their loyalty to me and the Nura clan."

Kurenai stared at the bowl for a split second wondering what to do should she just pass it on? Or should she try to gain there trust by drinking from it. When it came down to it, it was simply a choice between keeping her pride or keeping with the mission no doubt Naru knew that however this was some sort of test to see Kurenai's behavior.

In the end Kurenai decided that trying to fit in better to a group of _demons_ was the better choice over her pride in this case and drank from the bowl.

_So she wants to be accepted more than keeping her reputation?_ Naru thought _that's interesting._ She stored that information for a later time and watched as the bowl was passed down to the last few at the table who happened to be the reconnaissance party.

They all wore grey cloaks similar to Shuruki's but the inside of their hoods were pitch black and if one were to remove the hood they would be sucked into oblivion from staring at vast emptiness. These were the headless priests of Maknor. A minor somewhat grey deity who created a surprisingly effective fighting force of well headless monks. After the last one had finished his drink the party leader started talking as if he wasn't missing his head.

"Mistress it has been too long" it said in a gravelly voice.

"That is understandable as I know the object I asked you to track down was well hidden Fuzaki." Naru responded in voice and tone that would have many politicians waiting on her every word.

Kurenai paid attention to this as this seemed to be extremely important.

Oh how right she was.

"Yes mistress the sword you asked for is right here." He patted on a vaguely sword shaped brown cloth covered object.

"May I see it?" Naru asked.

"Of course" he grabbed the cloth and began to walk to Narus position at the head of the table. When he was a step away from her however… well things took a turn for the worse.

For one of them anyway.

Suddenly Fuzaki had unwrapped the blade and swung it at Narus head.

"It will be the last thing you ever see!"

In the brief instance the sword was out Kurenai got a good look at it. The blade was pure black like the color of obsidian but had golden markings running along the length of what appeared to be a nodachi the hilt was a simple one looking ordinary and also black in color. Simply put the nodachi was an elegantly simple sword _with style_.

Unfortunately that was all the time Kurenai had to see it as it came down on the position where Naru should have been.

Care to guess what was wrong with that last sentence?

The blade sliced through nothing but air leaving a confused Fuzaki behind it.

_Missing his arms._

"Like I said before to Kurenai-san" Naru said her voice ringing out from nowhere until she rematerialized behind the now armless corpse of Fuzaki. She was speaking as if this was the most annoying thing in the world. "You'd be surprised how much of a difference one year could make."

Naru threw away the blade she had grabbed from some random youkai at the table and picked up the one Fuzaki had tried to behead her with.

(Hey maybe he just wanted someone to talk to about his lot in life?)

She examined the blade as dark shadows like the ones that swarmed around Naru (like when she disappeared) flew across it as if reacting to her and accepting her powers as an equal match for its own.

Naru sheathed her new sword in a holster slung sideways across her back before turning back to the rest of the youkai (and Kurenai) that were assembled. "Sooooooo" she drawled out in a childish tone that definitely did not fit that of one who had just killed someone. "Anybody else want to try that?"

The rest of the Youkai stepped back in fear before managing to stumble out "no mistress!" Naru simply smirked in then looked over in Kurenais direction her face changing into an impassive wall, her eyes becoming steeled over with confidence in her ability to kill and kill again. Naru spoke again in a tone that left no room to dodge around the question.

"And what will you do Kurenai?"

Kurenai was shocked _this girl…..no this demon_ had just killed someone even if it was a demon... sure she had already seen her harm others but not kill even if it was in self-defense it was _too quick too clean _she had been prepared for it. And those eyes left no room to say she wouldn't do it again.

Kurenai was suddenly overcome with fear she _needed _to get out of here but before she could take a single step she was enveloped in blackness and like that Kurenai was out like a light.

Naru looked down at the unconscious form of Kurenai she had seen the decision in Kurenais eyes and moved to stop her she _couldn't_ let her get away. She asked one of her lieutenants still seated "How much longer until the room is prepared?"

"It should be done by tonight my lady."

"Good and let that" she said pointing to the corpse of Fuzaki "be a lesson to all who even think to go against me."

They all looked at the corpse of Fuzaki staring at the once semi-dead team leader, who was now _fully dead_. "Yes mistress!" they all said in unison no one wanting to upset her currently especially now that she had _that_ sword. She nodded and they all left taking that as a sign of dismissal. A smaller Youkai obviously built for lifting walked in and grabbed Kurenai taking her to her room not daring to meet eyes with his leader.

Naru took one last glance at the body of Fuzaki before turning away and walking in the general direction of a tree that was very important to her. Her mind truly not knowing what she was doing just that her feet wanted to take her there.

She reached the Sakura tree noticing that some of its previous color from her mind had been restored. Shaking it off as her imagination Naru settled into the branches.

There would be no talks with Hagoromo that night nor nightmares or dreams of her past.

Just the one thing Naru needed.

Simple pure sleep.

**Fear the new age**

**Chapter 1 End**

_So what did you think? From now on I'm doing 10k chapters that includes my previous fic that all probably revise if people want to read it. Please review I want to know if people are actually reading this garbage and do give me some help on what I'm doing wrong. How else can I make a kick A$~ fic that the community wants to read if you won't help me build it? As you can tell I like humor and so even the darkest of scenes in my stories will have some humor in them. And honestly in this case both Nura and Naruto are very humorous at times so combining them is like making a blender with the power of a hurricane. (Especially to my insane mind)_

_Do you like the way the story is laid out? What parts did you like most? If any? Are you magic? If so I demand you make a bunny appear in my room! Do you like the personality I gave Naru? Can you even tell what kind of personality she has?_

_As you (hopefully) can tell I'm sort of going for a begrudging and sometimes non-working semi mentor student thing between ene__mies that are Naru and Hagoromo sort of like a enemies turned ally's situation. And Naru will be strong but not always god like she will be more like a patient strategist who waits to make her move._

_Also if there looks to be text errors on the page I'm not sure why but sometimes it just happens if it seems like sections are missing or just plain messed up please tell me._

_With regards Isee._

_p.s. I'm still waiting for my rabbit._


	2. Oh things they are a changing

_** I'm back and no there probably won't be set update times until I get in a groove of things and with skyrim coming out next month… Yeah that's going to be a while. Anyway I'm here to bring you the next installment complete with all the trimmings.**_

_** Also because I forgot to mention it this story is rated m for eventual blood violence swearing and any other m-rated things that may or may not happen later.**_

_**Note I wanted to just get this chapter out there already so there may be some spelling and grammar errors just a heads up.**_

_**So enjoy!**_

_** I do not own Nuraihyon or Naru! If I did things would be epic!**_

**Fear the New Age**

** Chapter 2-0**

** Oh things they are a changing**

Things had changed.

That was the simple way of putting it.

At least to one Yuuhi Kurenai waking up with the mother of all hangovers this morning as she just felt well _different_. She felt stronger, faster like she could take on a whole squad of ANBU with no trouble at all.

To sum it up she felt great.

Surprising considering what had happened last night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Flashback_

_ Kurenai woke up in her room with a massive headache that threatened to split her head apart. Slowly she tried to piece together the events of what had happened before all the gears clicked in her head. She jumped up almost immediately still lying on the ground._

_ 'Those eyes' she thought._

_ Kurenai shivered to herself and tried to stand up. _

_Before realizing she couldn't._

_That was not good._

_She looked down at where she was lying to find something she would have found odd under normal circumstances. She was chained to the floor by a chain that went from her wrist to __a link on the floor. The strangest thing was that around her there had been a circle painted in with various runes and other things Kurenai couldn't decipher and standing just outside the circle adding more to it was one Nuraihyon Naru._

_So yes under normal circumstances that would be a little strange._

_But under these circumstances it absolutely terrified her._

_Naru looked up finishing whatever it was she was doing "so you're awake?" Naru asked in a tone that somebody would when talking about the weather. "I'm sorry to say that this will only make things harder for you." Naru stated almost sadly._

_Almost._

_Kurenai tried to shout out at her to let her go only to find that a gag was stopping her from shouting much of anything._

_Naru noticed this and decided to explain things to her. Inwardly thinking that it probably __**wasn't**__ going to calm the genjutsu mistress. "That gags there to stop you from biting your own tongue." Naru started to explain "What you're about to go through is painful it will change you it will unlock your full potential and raise you to a high status in our ranks." Naru talked as if she was being given a great honor. "You will become a half youkai somewhat like me… only weaker but still considerably stronger than you are now." Kurenai could only wonder what exactly she was talking about what was this about being a half demon? "You will cast away part of your humanity and join us." Naru paused before continuing "You will become loyal and serve only me and my descendants becoming immortal to serve our clan." Kurenais eyes shot open in slight fear Naru stopped again as if thinking. "I will give you a choice…-the choice to accept or refuse…now which do you choose?" Naru asked. Kurenai just being grateful she actually had a way out of this situation started to frantically shake her head no. Naru made a chain of seals before stopping on one and grinning a grin that would have made Hagoromo run away in fear. For it was the one she used before she tortured Hagoromo in the worst ways possible when she was pissed off. The one where she was stuck in a chair in front of a room full of TV's all set to play each and every episode of Barney continuously. Therefore it was entirely unsurprising that Hagoromo retreated to the farthest corners of Naru's mind at that point._

_For Kurenai however this grin meant something entirely different._

"_I said I would give you a choice" Naru's tone was almost sadistically happy much like Anko when she went out for dango. (It Rhymes!) "That doesn't mean I would listen to it." And before Kurenai could even start to protest Naru finished the seal and the circle started to glow a deep blood red before Kurenai screeched out like a banshee from the pain and promptly blacked out._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Flashback end

Kurenai was interrupted from her musings by the sound of the door sliding open to reveal Naru in her youkai form. Kurenai couldn't shake this feeling she got around her it felt like no matter what she should always do whatever this demon in front of her commanded. As if part of her was unwaveringly loyal to her new comrade. "Good your awake." Naru said happily as she quickly hid the bucket of water she had planned on using as a wake up call and through it off in a random direction smiling the whole time before Kurenai could see it. There was a slight pause before Naru asked "So how do you feel?" Kurenai was a bit dumbstruck as she realized that this was one of the first times Naru had actually shown any sort of kindness to her whatsoever.

"Uh great I guess" Kurenai said hesitantly unsure of how to respond. Naru just watched her for a second longer before responding.

"Good, good I wouldn't want my new advisor and general down on the job." Naru stated almost like she was a happy child.

"A-a-advisor? G-g-general?" Kurenai asked dumbfounded.

"But of course!" Naru said enthusiastically "You didn't think I just randomly asked for you because you were there. You were the perfect fit! And I needed officers badly!" Naru started muttering something about the evils of paperwork and how to go about its destruction.

Kurenai then decided to figure out exactly what was going on sure she had heard Naru's statement about being part youkai but what was all this other stuff about? "Uh what exactly happened?" Kurenai asked and then added "And why are you being so nice to me all of the sudden?"

Naru just stared at her blankly before speaking up "Why Kuri-san why would I ever not be nice to one who can help me fight off the evils of paperwork?" Naru asked in a sickly sweet tone. She seemed to chuckle evilly to herself for a second before calming. "And as for what happened well I already told you, you became a half youkai and are officially recognized as a member of our clan. With all the rights that come with it like power, respect, fear and best of all paperwork!" Naru shouted that last bit enthusiastically.

Kurenai sweat dropped at this for all her tactical skills, power and wisdom beyond her age Naru was at heart still a 13 year old girl when she wanted to be.

"But what's this about me being a general?" Kurenai asked

"Oh well you see once I saw you in the Hokages office I knew you were one of the ones I was looking for somebody with enough spirit to well… bring back another spirit. Because of this you were granted its abilities you'll stay mostly the same and develop a few youkai like features depending on whose spirit you got like your new eyes for example." Kurenai was shocked by this and Naru wisely pulled out a mirror from somewhere and gave it to Kurenai.

Kurenai stared at her reflection for a few seconds noting that her eyes had become slitted red with everything else being pitch black. "You can hide these features if you want to but around here you won't have to worry about them if anything you'll be accepted more into the family by showing that your one of us." Naru stated knowing she had struck a chord with the young genjutsu mistress.

Kurenai didn't know what to say this whole turn of events had changed her life so dramatically and in some ways it looked to be for the better in Konoha she had never really been excepted because she didn't agree with some of the villager's actions a chance to start a new with a clean slate… it was more then she could ask for.

Suddenly Kurenais heart ached as she realized that she was leaving behind some good things to mainly her longtime friend Anko. She hoped Anko would be all right and wouldn't hate her for leaving.

Naru chose then to speak up.

"Walk with me" she said in a tone that left no room for argument.

Strangely like before Kurenai felt compelled to do what had been asked as if the very thought of _not_ doing as asked was blasphemy. So Kurenai started to follow Naru as they walked out of her room and outside to a nearby courtyard passing several youkai who all seemed to have a look of admiration and respect on their face as they saw Kurenai. Kurenai wasn't used to this behavior but decided she could get used to it. It was a lot better than those cold stares she had gotten in Konoha. Continuing to follow Naru who was heading in the direction of that sakura tree she seemed to love so much.

"So" Naru said speaking up "where to begin…" she paused and put her hand in a thinking pose "Ah why not at the beginning" Naru stated which caused Kurenai to immediately sweat drop. "You see I was once just as human as you were until my 8th birthday…" Naru continued on explaining her life to Kurenai again leaving out the part about Hagoromo living in her gut. She paused and then looked at Kurenai dead serious "So that brings us to you and your new duties; First and foremost if you learn of any potential threats to me or the clan you are to inform me immediately, second if we head into battle you are to be there no excuses unless I send you on another assignment. You will remain in the clan home and not leave unless given permission to do so or have work outside or in Konoha, and lastly you will be taking over as head of the administration department its over there!" she pointed over to what appeared to be a small shack "good luck!" she said those last bits fast before running off in a hurry and jumping into her sakura tree for some much needed R&R. She waited a few seconds before opening one of her eyes slightly and watching as Kurenai opened the door to receive paperwork's most notorious technique.

**Death by 1,000 Paper Cuts no Jutsu! **

Kurenai didn't stand a chance even with her newly acquired demonic powers.

Seeing Kurenai buried under a _massive_ pile of paperwork Naru decided that was her cue and promptly fell asleep to the sounds of someone screaming her name in rage.

Thankfully for Naru all those loyalty seals and the eternal thanks of what was now half of Kurenais soul she was not horribly maimed that day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Waking up in her mental world Naru sighed apparently Hagoromo wanted out.

Now this would worry some people without the right context.

Hagoromo didn't want out of her mind oh no.

She simply wanted out of that chair.

Naru walked into a room that contained the new bane of Hagoromo's existence.

There sitting in a modified barber's chair was Hagoromo dressed in her usual attire her eyes being forced open by two clamps and unable to move as a certain purple dinosaur danced along one of the _many_ screens in front of her.

Hagoromo had earned this for trying to mess with Naru's mind in her spare time and although the seal prevented big changes small little ones could occur slowly. Some part of Naru already expected that this had happened and not wanting to take any chances she placed _steps_ that would stop anyone from invading and planting thoughts within her. So here Hagoromo was crying to herself as she watched the most genius torture device ever created by man.

Naru's ancestors would be so proud.

Hagoromo noticed her and tilted her head back as much as possible to stare at her prison.

Inside her eyes Naru could see a whole range of emotions varying from anger to pleading to be let out of this horrible contraption. Naru sighed and picked up the remote before shutting off the TV's to which Hagoromo sighed in relief.

Being the evil, manipulative and cruel entity that Naru was she quickly turned it back on as soon as Hagoromo relaxed.

Oh how cruel.

This all seemed to be one big message to Hagoromo that was "you did this."

'_**By kami'**_ Hagoromo thought_**'what have I created?'**_

Naru soon let her out of the chair and laughed at seeing her immediately go up to the screens and destroy all of them ruthlessly.

"Now, now Hag-chan" Naru said playfully "We all know that I love you and you love me" Hagoromo paled both at the nickname and the words after it.

"Now then" Naru asked "Why did you want to see me besides that of course."

Hagoromo just stared swearing to kill the girl in front of her if she got the chance.

"**I just wanted to warn you about that sword you picked up."** Hagoromo muttered out between her grit teeth.

"Oh…what about it?" Naru asked clueless.

"**It seems to have set up shop in a small corner of your mind. I would have looked myself but…"** she motioned to the room around her obviously not all that happy right now.

"**But now that you're here you can just go check it out for yourself."** Hagoromo stated.

"And what will you be doing in the meantime then?" Naru asked.

Hagoromo suddenly had an evil glint in her eyes before she started tearing apart the room she had been stuck in for the last 3 hours.

Naru walked out of the room laughing at Hagoromo the whole time as she tried to destroy the chair only for it to immediately appear again restored.

Calming herself Naru checked around her mind before seeing a small section of it had in fact changed.

Well the rest of her mind was the usual picture of the restored Nura clan home this area looked to be the complete opposite.

The grass was either pitch black or dying a sickly yellow the sky inexplicably changed from a bright sunny day to a violent storm in the blink of an eye as Naru approached it.

Now that Naru looked at the area it seemed like an exact replica of where she usually entered her mind with both the sakura tree and pond.

The differences being that here the pond seemed to be more of a tar like substance that was _bubbling_, and the sakura tree looked pitch black with black petals and black flames rising along the roots.

Approaching it Naru had the sudden impulse to touch the tree so after a moment's hesitation… she did.

"_**You must be the one I have been searching for.**_**"** A soft yet powerful voice came out of nowhere.

"Where are you?" Naru questioned looking around.

_** "Oh excuse me it must be a little odd for you to be talking to a tree even in your own mind."**_ The voice said again but this time with humor in its voice. Suddenly the winds kicked up around Naru forming what looked to be an exact copy of her. From the red hair at the impossible angle all the way to her outfit she was exactly the same as Naru.

"_There is that better?" _the voice said again this time sounding almost like Naru but still there was that almost whisper like quality to it making her sound the same yet different.

"So you're the sword?" Naru asked figuring that it was really all this could be.

"_Right and yet so wrong"_ the voice said surprising Naru so if she wasn't the sword then just what was she? _"I'm not the sword per say I'm more a part of you then it. But I'm…-well I guess you could say that I am all the things the sword liked about you rolled into one being."_ The imposter Naru paused before continuing _"I was created from you because the sword needed a way to talk to you. I guess you could call me a duplicate of you just without some of the things it hates about you so in a way…I guess I'm just better than you!"_ The fake Naru shouted out in an all too happy voice and tone that made Naru cringe. 'Am I really like that?' Naru thought before banishing the thought from her head with a resounding 'no.'

Kurenai and quite a few others would have a bit to say about that if they knew.

"And why does the sword need to talk to me?" Naru asked hoping to get some answers out of what Naru would now call her more annoying half. The other Naru seemed to pause and put a hand up to her head in a thinking pose as if having a discussion with herself before snapping her fingers in a 'ah ha' kind of way.

"_For your training of course!"_ The all too excited duplicate of Naru yelled out. _"You don't even know half of the things we can do together!"_ She stopped as if thinking again _"Well it and us actually."_ The duplicate stated in a more serious tone.

"Okay I guess that makes some sense." Naru drawled out the okay bit as if trying to figure it out before she finished her sentence. "And I could use some training in kendo." She paused as if wondering something "So what do I call you then?" Naru asked.

"_Call me…"_ the other Naru stopped for a second. _"Call me Narukage."_

'She wants to be known as my shadow?' Naru thought knowing there had to be more to that choice of a name but decided to let it go for now.

Naru realized that she needed to get up and leave her mental world so she went on back to that sakura tree that seemed to put her in a trance and sat in one of branches thinking about the conversation she had just had…with herself. 'And what an odd part of me to…maybe she'll bother Hagoromo for me when I'm not around?' Despite everything though Naru had to wonder.

'Of all my qualities why those? Who would have guessed it liked those parts of me? especially coming from a sword that's name is Tenshiki.'

**Fear the New Age**

**Chapter 2-1**

**Temporary alliance**

"Pleased to meet you miss…" the secretary drawled off trying to get an answer.

"Shuruki" the woman answered only seeming to be paying the slightest of attention to the secretary at the hokages office.

"Ok then well you can head right in he's not busy at the moment."

"Thank you" the woman stated politely before opening the doors and walking right into the hokages office.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hiruzen Sarutobi was having one of those days.

The council had declared that they could not afford to fail their precious Uchiha so under no circumstances was he to fail the gennin exam meaning that no matter what the team he was on and Sasuke himself _would pass_ even if they weren't ready for it.

Something told him that he would have a lot more headaches in the days to come.

Poor, poor Sarutobi he had no idea.

Suddenly the door opened interrupting him from his musings.

Sarutobi looked up to see his visitor only to find that it was currently ANBU's most wanted after all sneaking into the hokages office undetected and taking out the guards stationed there would put just about anyone up there.

Standing in front of him was one Nuraihyon Uzumaki Naru.

The door closed shut behind her and she walked up to the hokages desk very casually.

With the press of a button Sarutobi had the ANBU stationed around him shunshin into the room nearly overflowing the office with over forty of them. After that last visit Sarutobi decided that he couldn't be too careful. The ANBU tensed seeing the intruders face and realizing that she slipped past them _again_.

After all fool me once shame on me, fool me twice… I'm a dead man. At least that was the shinobi saying anyway.

"I would like to say I was surprised by the reaction but…not really." Naru stated in a casual tone.

"And I would like to say it was nice to see you after you basically kidnap one of my kunoichi…but then I would be lying" Sarutobi responded in a venomous tone. Sure he had practically sent Kurenai there under orders with a reconnaissance mission but she didn't need to know _that_ little detail.

"It's not like I forced her I just forced you and honestly I'm still surprised you gave into my demand. You must really want to keep the peace don't you?" Naru asked curious.

"What do you want this time?" The aged hokage asked tiredly as he really wished he was still in retirement.

"See you already know me so well hokage-san I can already tell that this is going to be a great partnership." Naru sarcastically remarked.

"Partnership?" Sarutobi stated incredulously "what partnership?"

"Simple" Naru stated "my clan wants to become a part of Konoha."

"And why would you want to be a part of Konoha?" Sarutobi asked cautiously trying to puzzle out the enigma in front of him. 'She sneaks into my office attacks Konoha ninja takes one of them and now she wants to become a part of it?' He might have been the professor and god among shinobi but even the wisest man in the world would have some serious trouble trying to figure this all out with just that amount of information.

"Let's just say you left a good impression on me." Naru sated which caused the Sandaime to stare at her not buying it for a second. "Ok, ok we want to join up with Konoha now so we don't end up killing each other later. My clan simply wishes to have a bit of breathing room and the only way to do that is to ally with you." Sarutobi looked in her eyes for a few moments before deciding that what she said was the truth _or at least part of it._

"And what does Konoha get from this?" The hokage asked causing just about everybody in the room to perk up wondering that themselves.

"Besides another clan joining up with you and a chance to replenish your forces lost from the thrashing the Kyuubi gave you?" At this Hagoromo was grinning happily inside her hosts head as if remembering good times. "We can provide you with extra security in the forests surrounding Konoha. Along with any Intel you might need from our spy networks and before you ask _they are good_." If any of Narus forces had been around to hear that they probably would have fainted from the compliment that was given out by her as they were _that rare_.

"I see" Sarutobi stated before asking "so what are your terms exactly?" This caused Naru to grin.

"Our clan will not be moving into Konoha as we do like our privacy. Our clan will be welcomed into Konoha at any time and should we need aid or help with defending ourselves we would like Konoha's support in the matter. We also want a clan seat and some autonomy from prying eyes in other words our clan will be only loosely governed by Konoha we will follow missions given and join up with others on them. But when it comes to clan matters it will be _solely _our clan that deals with them." Naru listed off her demands and well most sounded reasonable the aged hokage could see that Naru was trying to make sure that there clan could not be completely controlled and governed by Konoha.

The hokage considered his position here if this offer had been made 14 years ago he would have refused almost immediately when that level of anatomy was brought up after all he didn't want another hyuuga clan one was bad enough.

But now… Naru was right they might act strong but in truth they really needed more forces to replenish their losses. They had to send gennin out on B-class missions for kami's sake. In the end he couldn't refuse.

"I agree on one term." The hokage stated seriously.

"Oh?" Naru asked already having a good idea of what that term was.

"I want the return of my ANBU unharmed and allowed to return to active service." Sarutobi spoke unwaveringly. This caused a certain snake masked ANBU in the room to get excited at the chance of seeing her only friend again.

"Of course" was all Naru said in response causing Sarutobi to do a double take.

"Just like that you're going to let her go after threatening to burn the village down to get her?" Sarutobi asked not believing this.

"Yes she can return to active service however I ask that she be given all the rights of someone in our clan and the ability to come and go from our clan home to Konoha freely." Naru stopped here as if thinking out her next words carefully. "I guess you could say she became an honorary member."

"Honorary member?" the hokage asked in confusion as he had never heard of a clan doing something like that before.

"I guess you could say she found something in the clan she liked and joined. Our clan is not strict though she can come and go as needed I simply ask that she be given the opportunity to stay with my clan if she wishes it."

Sarutobi was a little off put by all this if what Naru said was true what exactly had Kurenai been doing? As he hadn't even received a single report from her yet. "Very well" he said "By the power invested in me as the sandaime hokage of Konoha under charter 6 section 13 hereby invoke the right to absorb your clan into Konoha under the conditions that have been proposed previously I will have the documents written up for you to sign."

"Thank you hokage-san Kurenai will be happy to hear this. I will come by to sign the documents tomorrow and discuss future plans." And with that Naru walked off before dissolving in her usual way heading back to the Nura clan home leaving everyone in the room with a single thought.

'Why isn't my exit that awesome?'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

To say that Kurenai was happy was an understatement she had been silently dreading the thought of having to spy on either side of the conflict between what she now considered her new and old homes sure Konoha had some good people in it but she just felt like she belonged with the Nura clan. So the thought of getting both and seeing Anko again after not believing they'd see each other for years was nice. Maybe she could convince Naru to adopt Anko into the clan to? Of course that raised some questions why had she been brought in herself? To her understanding it seemed as though it was just random but there had to be some reason right?

She would have to ask Naru about that later…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_To be the winner of every fight one must know there enemy and one must know themselves. To know both and to always be one step ahead well…Victory is assured. The question is how well do you actually know yourself and just what can you do?...Okay maybe sun-Tzu said something similar but I said it too all right?_

_-6__th__ heir of the clan of Nuraihyon _

Putting aside the fact that it seemed that entire quote was just stolen Naru thought about it causing questions to be brought up in Narus mind for although she made a habit to know everything about her enemies and allies that last part of the question always nagged her. Well others saw of her wasn't exactly what she was…if she was going to fulfill her dreams then she must get stronger and right now that one phrase was her ticket.

Naru like many others knew absolutely nothing about herself. As honestly what drove her and how she would react to situations could only be told through time. But this quote raised another question that _could_ be answered.

Just what were her abilities?

Sure she knew her strengths and weaknesses and she hadn't even began to truly understand what she could do with Tenshiki according to her shadow anyway. But in all her 13 years of life Naru could not think of a single moment where she had to truly test herself everything just seemed so easy. Perhaps it was just part of being a demon that she would never truly _'learn and grow'_ in that sense honestly she didn't know.

So she was at an impasse.

Of course this had one reaction from Naru.

Throwing the scroll she was currently reading off the table in anger before storming out of the clan library.

It would be a truly terrifying day for any random youkai that passed her in the halls.

Then she met up with Shuruki and Mazuki.

Stopping her rage for a moment she looked at the duo that was almost always inseparable. Though they would never admit it the two were perfect for each other. Of course they were as blind as bats to the others feelings on the matter. Often creating the arguments that a deaf person could tell showed that they were made for each other.

"Mazuki, Shuruki I need you to go into Konoha for me and bring Kurenai with you I'm sure she would like to head back as soon as possible." Narus voice seemed agitated at first but seemed to calm down through the sentence.

"What for mistress?" Mazuki asked curious.

"I need a place to set up shop in Konoha I'm trusting you with the clan's funds on this I need you to buy a bar or restaurant or _something_ that we can use as a hideout and base of operations in Konoha. A home away from home if you will." Naru spoke the whole time grinning.

This caused Shuruki and Mazuki to grin as well before bowing and saying a customary "it will be done."

With that small detail out of the way Naru now had to find something else to do…

Meh pestering Hagoromo was always a good fallback maybe she could get her shadow to join her?

**Fear the New Age**

**Chapter 2-2**

**Anko meet new friends, new friends… meet Anko**

'Dango!'

That was one of the sole thoughts that ran through Anko's head that day as she exited the newly restored Ichirakus ramen which now to the benefit of a certain snake mistress happened to serve dango. Mentally Anko was going over just how great a day it had been.

4:00 A.M woke up started training.

6:00 A.M went to work.

6:05 A.M _accidently _chop off the left hand of some jerk at work who stole her dango.

7:30 A.M tortured some random Iwa nin.

7:36 A.M killed some random Iwa nin.

9:00 A.M pranked Ibiki well he was trying to extract info from a prisoner _see hot glue gun and wig._

10:00 A.M still running from Ibiki.

12:00 P.M got some dango.

All in all it had been a good day for Anko and it was about to get better.

Out in front a small building that used to be a deserted club before it was shut down for safety reasons (And being too close to the Uchiha district that happened to control the police at the time.) Stood one person Anko was more than happy to see.

Of course she frowned a bit seeing that she was with other people that weren't _her._

But she could change that.

Grinning a grin that had most of the Konoha populace running in fear Anko approached her friend as quietly as she could preparing to get the drop on her and her new _friends_.

Kurenai however being the perceptive Kunoichi that she was immediately called her out.

In Kurenais mental checklist that was a plus one for demonic powers that included hearing _and smell_. It was rather easy to know the one person in Konoha who smelt like both snakes _and dango_.

"Anko-chan I know you're out there." Kurenai said as she turned to were Anko was walking up behind her.

"You're getting better Kuri-chan soon I won't be able to sneak up on you at all…" That was right before a kunai shot through the air from some random apartment building and landing behind Kurenai before being kawairmed (spelling?) with Anko herself complete with another kunai poised at Kurenais neck. It may have been hard to do but it was technically possible to kawairmi with just about any other object depending on your skill level with the technique and chakra reserves.

"But not today" Anko finished.

It was then that Anko got a good look at the two standing next to _her_ friend.

Anko was _really_ possessive.

The man looked rugged as if he hadn't shaved in weeks but managed to pull off a certain style with it wearing a white shirt and black vest rugged brown hair, eyes and cargo pants completed the picture giving him the appearance of somebody you didn't want to mess with.

The woman next to him had that same kind of air to her but it seemed more focused and precise as if you could cut something with it. She wore simple black robes with the hood currently down and had green eyes and silver hair.

"And you are?" asked the man half looking over at her well seeming to care more about the building in front of him.

His partner looked over as well and the two remained surprisingly calm in seeing a kunai pressed up against Kurenais neck.

"I assume you know Kurenai-san than?" The robed woman spoke up. Kurenai chose then to speak up.

"Anko as happy as I am to see you right now I would be even happier to be able to move." She said her eyes falling in the general direction of the kunai poised at her neck.

"Oh sorry about that Kuri-chan I guess I just got a little carried away…" This caused Kurenai to immediately sweat drop _this was a little?_

"So what are you doing out here anyway?" Anko asked a bit more sanely as if another _more rational_ part of her brain had kicked in and suddenly realized how bizarre this whole situation was.

This caused Kurenai to hesitate and look over at the other two as if silently asking a question. Obviously this had not gone unnoticed by Anko. "What's wrong Kurenai?" Anko asked this time dropping the chan to let her friend know she was hurt that she wasn't telling her anything and that she was even a little angry.

Mentally Kurenai paled when she saw the face Anko had been giving off and had been trying to avoid her while they were here as she had yet to come up with even a semi-believable reason that she was staying with the clan and therefore less able to see Anko on a day to day basis.

You can see the problems of trying to tell Anko something like this right?

So here Kurenai was speaking the first things that she could come up with on the spot to a somewhat insane woman with serious trust issues.

Did I mention she could control snakes?

Not good.

"Well-"Kurenai began trying to explain her situation before Anko grabbed her tossed a smoke bomb and shunshined (again spelling?) out of the street taking Kurenai with her.

Poor, poor Kurenai.

Once the smoke cleared Mazuki and Shuruki just sighed figuring that whatever just happened didn't really affect them all that much to care about _at least not yet anyway._

"Do you think we should help her?" Shuruki asked her partner.

"Nah" Mazuki shrugged off the question and went back to his current favorite pastime of staring at the abandoned club in front of him. "They were obviously friends and she obviously didn't want us as part of the conversation." He continued.

"Shame I kind of liked her." Shuruki said in a serious tone that caused Mazuki to sweat drop 'great I just need more insane people in my life first her then Naru now that snake lady who's next a weasel?' Mazuki continued down this line of thought before he felt the unmistakable pain of his skull breaking and looked over at the source.

Namely Shuruki

"Ow! What was that for!" Mazuki shouted out worried about his own mental state if he kept getting blows to the head like that.

"That was for ignoring me and probably insulting me in your thoughts!" Shuruki shouted out.

A few Nara women passed the scene watching Mazuki with the sort of expression that said ' oh no not another one…' before they all decided that they would do everything in their power to help this young woman out.

Shuruki didn't know it at the time but she had just gained a powerful ally along with the Naras famed weapon of mass destruction dubbed "the frying pan" (trademark pending.)

"So do you think this building will do?" Shuruki asked.

"It should its big enough and with a little work we could have a headquarters here in Konoha all we need to do now is buy it." Mazuki said taking out the clan credit card Naru had loaned to him and walked up to the owner's apartment.

_10 minutes later…_

"You didn't even haggle!" Shuruki screamed at the brown haired idiot next to her.

"760,000 is a fair price" was all he said in return "besides I wanted to get out of there." He said.

"Yeah maybe for a fully working and restored club but for the state it's in now…" Shuruki trailed off as if lost in thought. "You know Narus going to kill you now right?"

Mazuki stopped and paled for a second before trying to regain his composure.

"Maybe she'll reconsider when she sees all the upgrades we bought for it looks even better than it did before." Mazuki was starting to get nervous and that was his last olive branch that could possibly defuse the situation.

"Oh yes spending another 300,000 on a swimming pool is just going to make her _thrilled_ really just how idiotic could you be?" Shuruki responded the whole time trying to get away from him. When Naru found out she would most likely kill whoever was around her out of pure rage.

This caused Mazuki to pale seriously and shudder at the thought of what the 13 year old demonic red head would do to him when she realized he practically bankrupted the clan with his laziness.

Mazuki had to find a hiding place and fast.

Maybe he could hide out in Kurenais old home?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

One Uzumaki Nuraihyon Naru was furious.

No scratch that she was murderous.

It's not every day you can go from wealthy to poor in the span of minutes and thanks to one brown haired idiot she was actually now _in debt_. When she told him to buy a building she did not expect it to cost her over one million ryu! It would be years before they could recover from the costs! The amount of work they would have to do for Konoha just to pay it off…

That was probably the worst part of this situation. The contract that she had _just_ signed stated that they could not hire themselves out to anyone outside the village. Meaning that they had just lost a huge source of income.

Rest assured someone was paying for it… And he most likely had brown hair.

**I'm too afraid to go into details about the event that followed those words as it would most likely scar veterans for the rest of their lives….Needless to say….You don't need to know.**

_6 hours, three cats, a lawnmower, two rabbit's, three hundred rusty kunais, a fire and several excruciating images of a pale man who liked children later…_

**Yeah you get my point yet?**

"- And then I…" Naru continued before being stopped by Kurenai who was way too afraid to find out what came after setting a modified lawnmower on a collision course with over three hundred kunai in a small apartment building. Apparently it could get worse.

_Much worse_.

Naru was currently to the best of her abilities trying to explain why Kurenai could not go back to her apartment to get a few things she might need.

From the story she had just heard she would be surprised if there was an apartment left.

Apparently Mazuki survived somehow though albeit with a few hundred more scars and missing his right eye.

He would be in the hospital for a few more days.

Hell the only reason Naru stopped there was because some passing ANBU had been alerted by neighbors of noise complaints that sounded like a little girl screaming.

Interestingly it hadn't been those of terror but it almost sounded like it could have been a miniature copy of Anko if one witness report was to be believed.

"So what have you been doing then?" Naru asked curious.

"Interrogated."

"And by that you mean…."

"Tortured."

"Ah…why?"

"Friend."

"Oh"

Naru with her large I.Q had already figured out what happened.

Most likely they had meant up with Anko who was suspicious of Kurenais behavior so kidnapped her to make sure she wasn't some sort of imposter or being controlled.

Well she wasn't an imposter.

And she wouldn't go so far as controlled, controlled was a harsh word maybe something more like subtly manipulated?

Yeah that was better.

She was about to talk more to Kurenai before the conversation to be was interrupted by a suddenly appearing ANBU saying that the Hokage had a mission for them and that they should report to the tower immediately.

Said ANBU was ready to disappear into the winds in the usual ANBU fashion to stun the crowds before Naru grabbed Kurenai by the shoulder and disappeared in black flames.

'Just once! Just once I want to have the only cool exit!' he thought disappointed as this was his first day in the ranks and he found his exit to immediately get crushed by there's.

After all if there's one thing you learn in the ANBU ranks it this.

Sure you can kill a man in a hundred different ways…But can you do it with style?

**Fear the New Age**

**Chapter 2-3**

**Stylish**

Black flames erupted and dissipated inside the Hokages office leaving him sighing and wondering why he had a door in the first place? Surely he could just have four walls a roof and a floor and be done with it. It's not like that would hamper anyone's entry just his damnable secretary who always brought the horrors of paperwork with her.

He'd have the builders get right on it anything to get away from the paperwork.

His thoughts on how to defeat his greatest enemy however were cut short as Naru and Kurenai appeared from earlier said flames that had scorched the rather _expensive_ rug that they had landed on.

Honestly it was worse than having to pick up all the leaves when his ninja left!

"You wanted to see us?" Naru asked standing in her usual attire her hair sticking out at that impossible angle yet again.

Kurenai was just amazed at what happened as she had just been a part of what had to be the coolest method of travel _ever_.

Who needs leaves anyway? Going out in flames is much more in these days.

"Yes and before I start it's good to see you again Kurenai-san I hope they've been treating you well." This seemingly innocent question earned him a glare from Naru who seemed to be insulted.

"Of course we've been treating her well! She is now a member of our clan after all." Naru responded her voice obviously showing that she was insulted deeply. This caused Kurenais respect for Naru to grow a bit as she had always been the one to stand up for others and now having someone else to do it for her. It was simply a new experience.

Wisely the aged Hokage decided to just drop the subject and get on to the reason he had called for them anyway there would be more time to talk to Kurenai later he was sure.

It was time to see what the newest recruits to Konoha could do.

"Ah yes well I need to get rankings for you and the clan members you will be sending to work for Konoha."

"I see so you obviously want to start with me before I send the others your way." To this the Hokage nodded.

"Yes were heading to a remote ANBU training ground near the forest of death There I have some opponents lined up so we can get a sample of your abilities and what missions you will be going on you may be a clan head yourself but I still need to know in case a situation arises." He responded

"Okay then I guess we should get going." Naru spoke in a somewhat bored tone.

_20 minutes later ANBU training sight…_

The field was a training instructors paradise framed by trees there was a little of everything from a creak cutting through the field at an angle to sand pits framing around it there was no doubt that this place had been manufactured to help train with elements that were rare around most training areas in Konoha.

Naru stepped out onto the field waiting for her opponent to get there already going through her head were many strategies and counters filing each one away for just the right moment she waited glancing over at the hokage. This was to be a three on one match unlike a normal test the Hokage really wanted to see what Naru could do going all out when she didn't have the element of surprise _or at least not by as much as usual_.

That's when they appeared in what they probably thought was the most epic entrance ever. Appearing as a group back to back in a triangle formation as if this was how they always went into battle.

And it was pretty obvious these guys never went into battle together. In fact this was probably going to be the first time they all fought as a team. They were all protecting each other's strengths, not their weaknesses and all three were on edge each preparing to defend in the same manner as the others. Their eyes scanned each other's fields and it seemed they weren't all too confident in the others abilities.

Details swam through Narus eyes about everything she could take in about the three in front of her there posture stances clothes accessories anything that might point to a strength or weakness.

She had surmised that the three in front of her were not picked because they would be a great match up against her_. Not like the Hokage knew who to match her up with in the first place._ No these were either picked because they had some sort of grudge against her or because they were the first people the Hokage could find.

Probably both.

Standing in front of her she saw Kakashi Hatake, Anko Mitirashi and surprisingly one Yuuhi Kurenai who looked far more alert then the other two and _far_ more worried all in all it seemed she had been press ganged into this by the Hokage apparently this was a test for her too.

Naru stood there watching her 'enemy' for a few minutes longer strategies already in motion a few traps already laid.

Despite the odd matchup Naru smirked 'This was going to be fun.'

_On the other side of the clearing…_

All three of them were a little unnerved seeing the grin on their opponents face Anko absently wondering if this was how it felt to be one of _her_ enemies. Silently in a mixture of whispers and hand signals they hoped would through Naru off a bit they discussed their plan and what they should do in the upcoming battle.

Kakashi signaled first _"Ok I want to get her back for that punch you two flank form the sides and prepare to set up your strongest you have to take her down quickly Kurenai I need you to set up several genjutsu around the field. Anko just…" Kakashi had to stop and think about Anko for a moment "do whatever you do best and distract her from fighting me with any luck while end this before she knows what's happening. In the meantime while we hold her off Kurenai you'll be preparing the best genjutsu you got to make sure she regrets punching me through half a building and basically kidnapping you ok?"_

(Amazing what you can say with a bit of improve and hand signals these days.)

He got one quick _"Hai"_ back and after a few seconds somehow seemed to get a more hesitant one.

During all of this Kurenai was worried, why? Because not only was she fighting Naru who she knew to be a skilled opponent but it felt like half of her body was ready to commit suicide if she did.

Nervously she took her first steps along with the rest of the team to meet up with Naru for the match.

"Kurenai" Naru said in a tone as if she was joking "You don't have to be so nervous about hurting me just don't kill me Ok? I'm still a little too young for that."

This caught Kurenais attention as she read between the lines and realized that she was actually giving her permission to fight her in a form that wouldn't come off as anything more than some inside joke or a taunt. Immediately Kurenai felt her resolve harden and actually felt like she could go into battle.

Still didn't feel like she could win though…

It was around that moment that Kurenai realized just how clever Naru really was and how ingenious she really must be to give her both orders and permission to fight in such a roundabout way. And for the first time she wondered what she had gotten into because of the demonic red head in front of her.

Just what were Narus goals anyway?

Throwing that thought aside for the moment she prepared for the fight to come.

Not that it would do much good anyway…

The three charged at the one Kakashis sharingan exposed as he charged forward the whole time making hand signs.

**Doton 100 spears of earth!**

Just as he said spears of earth charged up ahead of him as he leaped to the top of one and continued on his way to his enemy already preparing another Jutsu. Naru in a grand display of coordination and acrobatics did a backflip up above the incoming spikes and landed on the top of one herself. Kakashi however had already completed his next Jutsu

**Suiton current reversal!**

And with another shout water sprang forth from the creak flooding the earth below the two fighters as if it was now a fearsome river covering most of the ground. Naru cursed as a few of the traps she could have used would have been destroyed by that attack. She wondered where the other two had gone at a time like this as she couldn't find them anywhere.

Then it hit her.

And I mean that as literally as possible, a huge snake had just jumped from the water and devoured her whole.

It would be a few seconds of stunned silence before the others remembered seeing a few black wisps escape from its mouth.

That would be a few seconds too late.

Cursing herself for not seeing it Naru literally forced the genjutsu around her to bend to _her will_ and sent it right back at those she had been fighting.

Realizing that things had not quite gone to plan with her genjutsu Kurenai dispelled it revealing Anko and herself on trees above them. Quickly they all scanned for any sign of Naru only to find that she was in the air coming down at them in a dive like a kunai shot from hell.

Do you want to know the best part?

She had a sword in her hand.

Naru went through the motions her shadow displayed in her mind slicing the sword through the air a few moments before she would have hit the ground.

Surprisingly right before she hit strong gusts of hurricane force winds hit the ground around her with twinges of black outlining them these stopped her momentum and she landed softly on the ground before plunging her blade into the ground.

This cause tremors knocking Kurenai and Anko out of the trees and into the water below. Soon wisps of black erupted from the ground and with a roar that seemed to signify the earth itself was waking large shadowy tendrils erupted from the ground each the size of Anko's snake summon from earlier. Draining the newly created 'river' and attacking the three each of which had only one thought going through their heads.

'Do not want to get hit by those!'

Kakashi started yelling out Katon Jutsus like it was the Kyuubi festival trying to find a weakness and starting with the logical choice of fire and having some success at getting rid of some of the tendrils. Anko ran up a tree having one of her rather large summoned snakes protecting her by blocking one of the tendrils. Oddly with each hit the snake seemed to get weaker as though physical contact itself was draining the beasts strength. Inversely the shadow only seemed to get stronger as the battle roared on.

Kurenai had been trapped by the creature as it coiled around her like a snake. She mostly focused on illusionary techniques so she didn't have a big enough offensive Jutsu in her arsenal to even try and bat away the thing.

Suddenly overhead they all noticed that it had gotten a lot darker and it seemed storm clouds had moved in. blocking out the sun and causing the shadowy tendrils around them to strengthen.

Fierce winds began to blow and lightning and rain came down strangely the three fighters noticed that the rain seemed to be weighing them down and that the wind and water surrounding them had tinges of black giving them a sort of impure and malicious feeling.

The wind scattered the sand from the pits blowing it around in mini tornadoes and sending it into the eyes of those who were fighting.

Then Naru seemed to return to the fight engaging Kakashi as Anko was still fending off the tendrils.

Like the rest of the fight before it there were no words exchanged between tem as if they all knew that this was more than a friendly spar. No this was a chance for all of them to get stronger and they were all taking it.

Only the drenched forms of Naru and Kakashi stared each other down in a fight between Kunai and sword there glances at towards the other showing more than words.

This was a fight for honor and pride and it was a great one.

Kakashi could do little but parry the strikes coming from Narus sword it was obvious she wasn't a master there were mistakes to her form but without a katana himself and being constantly pushed back Kakashi could do little to capitalize on them.

Eventually the weight of the water got to him and his movements became more slow and sluggish allowing Naru to disarm him with one strong blow.

For a while nothing moved and nothing made a sound the entirety of nature had come to see the fight and had been awed it seemed. No birds chirped no gales blew through.

Nothing.

"_Told you it would work."_ The voice echoed through the emptiness of Narus mind and even Hagoromo was speechless at what she had just seen.

The storm stopped and dissipated the tendrils returned to the earth leaving gaping holes in the once pristine arena. Spikes of earth still jetting from the ground although some it seemed had broken under the malicious forces of nature. The creak had been drained albeit slowly turning into a waterfall into a pit from one of the tendrils entrances.

Sand had blown everywhere during the storm and the sand pits were no more.

"_-Now you might feel a tad bit tire…"_

That was an understatement as Naru collapsed onto her knees but dissolved into black flames before hitting the ground.

And like that she was gone leaving the other fighters and spectators speechless before Kurenai sped off in a hurry obviously knowing something the others didn't.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

For a brief moment Naru was aware of herself lying in her favorite spot on the sakura tree before fading into unconsciousness and waking in her mental world.

Oddly enough the world didn't seem to fit right together as if chunks had been torn up and thrown in the air.

Where they stayed.

Naru realized that her entire mind seemed to be floating as if disconnected and decided to find the one creature that could give her answers.

Her shadow.

After searching around her mind for what seemed like hours and slowly watching her mind mend itself as it pieced itself together bit by bit she finally found the part of herself she was looking for.

"A bit tired?" she asked as if that was the stupidest thing she could say.

To be honest she felt like she had just carried 800 pounds in weight through a hurricane and then jumped off a cliff.

It did _not_ feel good.

(Understatement of the year.)

"_Well I didn't expect you to collapse obviously your weaker than we thought and you're going to need more training if you don't want to feel this way every time you use the swords powers."_

Naru couldn't even imagine the mind numbing training required to go through that and _not_ be phased.

"So why is my mind look like this?" she asked gesturing to some of the still floating pieces that were slowly coming back together.

"_Using all that power didn't just put a strain on your body but on your mind as well you didn't think making shadows physically manifest themselves required physical energy did you?"_ The doppelganger asked forgoing her usual humor obviously prepared for the question._ "Now to heal up faster you need to sleep otherwise you could be out for weeks instead of days…-"_

"Days!" Naru shouted out obviously enraged.

"_Like I said will work on it and for now you should just sleep Hag-chan is currently doing her best to fix you up in the physical sense not much she can do for the mind though-"_

"I Know."

"_Oh what great irony! You know if she could affect your mind you would be up in hours!"_

"I Know" Naru was starting to get annoyed.

Naru didn't want to hear any more so she just left leaving the section of her mind that housed her shadow and moved towards the Sakura tree.

If she wanted to get up then she would have to start sleeping.

**Fear the New Age**

**Chapter 2 End**

_**So did you like it? I patted myself on the back for the fight scene but I need to know if you guys thought it was any good. Again I ask you all to review and please share your words of wisdom to me and yes I already know you all think pirates are better than ninjas…But what about Demon Ninjas? Oh what now? Beat that! (Don't you dare go with demon pirates uncreative lousy…) Do you like Narukage I'm kind of proud for thinking her up as I was thinking about the sword Tenshiki (roughly translated=Angel cutter) And wanted to make it sentient but a sentient sword seemed so cliché so I added a twist! It's now a somewhat sentient sword! And little Narus shadow will have a big part to play in time…**_

_**Again tell me what you think I really want to know!**_

_**Thanks to ddcj1990, Yami Arashi, Ken28, Narfan, X-x-Kag-Xion-Uchiha-x-X, Eirdaru and Adele365 for the reviews and feedback!**_

_**Also to Eirdaru the Ninjas simply don't know how to fight her yet those ways have been forgotten, but over time they might just remember a few… And yes Gaara will have a role MUHAHAHAHHAHA!**_

_**And Yami – Itachi will also play a role and if you really need a hint think about his ANBU mask.**_

_**Yeah I'm helpful aren't I?**_

_**So again review its like my lifeblood and hey you get mentioned and get your questions answered. So if you're wondering something then simply ask and I'll answer.**_

_**Simply put review and you get credited with helping what I hope to be one awesome story.**_

_**Unless you're a flamer.**_

_**With regards Isee.**_


	3. The power of Fear

** Hello everyone I am back for the new year!**

** Give or take a week...Anyway this is the newest and 3rd chapter of this story. Filled to the brim with both insanity and then well...uh...even more insanity. I'm not going to give some long and exaggerated excuse for my absence other than that I have been busy. Life does come before writing after all. Anyway onto the disclaimer!**

** Do you own either Nuraihyon or Naruto because if you do then I would have to wonder why you guys are reading this and not writing your own stories. I mean I know writers block can be bad and everything but think of the legions of fans who would hunt you down if they realized you stopped writing there favorite series? So no I do not Own Nuraihyon or Naruto I do however own a Klondike bar which I would be willing to trade for either or both (you guys could just split it I guess...) Anyway...Onwards!**

** Fear the New Age**

** Chapter 3-0 **

** The power of Fear**

It was a few days after the test that Naru finally awoke. Apparently the clan had been in a bit of a tight situation with Konoha during the time she was out. With the Hokage apparently asking for them to take on a mission that would be suited to there 'abilities.' The clan however wished for Naru to wake up before making any moves not wanting to jeopardize whatever she had planned accidentally. Having had several said experiences in the past with the fiery red head literally glaring them to death. After this happened...several more times... they got the message. Needless to say this whole mess made Konoha a bit angry after all a newly signed in section of there forces was disobeying it's commands.

So here Naru was outside the council chambers of Konoha preparing for the veritable storm of annoying questions that would soon pester her without end.

With one final breath she pushed open the doors ignoring the various glares of anger or curiosity.

She took her seat next to both the arubume and Inuzaka clan heads one staring at her with curiosity and the other looking at her with indifference. The council room stayed that way for a time before the doors opened once again to the Hokage and his advisers Koharu, Homura, and Danzo. They trailed in taking there seats before the Hokage spoke.

"We are here today to discuss the reasons that the newly instated Nura clan has disobeyed direct orders to take a mission for this village before we start would the Nura clan head please introduce herself and give the reasons for her clans refusal of orders." Inwardly the aged hokage was smirking wondering just what sort of reaction her name would get from the council members and if any of them could help answer some questions about her, he still wasn't convinced that this woman was little Naru he might not have proof but neither did she.

"Very well" Naru spoke well getting up from her position causing all eyes to immediately turn on her. She was in her youkai form (not that they knew she had another one) oddly enough most of the thoughts going through the other clan heads minds were mostly in sync.

_ 'How the hell did she get her hair like that?'_

Well except for Shikkaku Nara.

'_Troublesome'_

Naru continued wondering just what would happen when the words left her mouth. "My name is Naru Uzumaki Nuraihyon and I am the 13th heir of my clan."

"Impossible!"

"She's Dead!"

"That demon whore is long gone!"

"Shes back Kill her!"

This is why 9 out of 10 hidden villages did not let civilians on a military council. Soon though the shouting was ended by a rather large burst of killing intent. Most shinobi heads immediately looked toward the hokage and waited for the inevitable and predictable "SILENCE!" that would soon follow only to realize...

The killing intent wasn't coming from the hokage...

There next to Naru stood two figures one was obviously a shrouded Nura clan member. He wore a dark robe with white lines running across that some ninja recognized as seals the man was pale as if he never got much sunlight but besides that you could see no more of him.

The other person however shocked and floored even the hokage! As standing there was the unmistakable form of Yuuhi Kurenai. She was garbed in a similar outfit although it seemed more elaborate and was the inverse of the other one Parts of her robe seemed to shift between plain fabric and armor that reinforced vital areas showing that the unorthodox armor looked like it could hold up. Her hood was down allowing the council to see her face and a few of the shinobi started noticing a difference between this and the old Kurenai where the old one was serious about her job at all times this one seemed a little laid back. To sum it up you could look in her eyes you would then immediately see the difference.

She was more confident.

Gone was Yuuhi Kurenai rookie jonin and ANBU member this was Yuuhi Kurenai seasoned killer.

It scared most of the council members to see such a radical transformation. Nor did it help that around her there seemed to be this constantly dark presence radiating from her engulfing them all.

"Kurenai what is the meaning of this!" the old hokage shouted wondering why one of his kunoichi was protecting the one who 'kidnapped' her.

"She is doing her job hokage-_sama_" Naru spoke as if it was plainly obvious and everyone in the room didn't miss the fact that the suffix seemed a bit strained.

Being the old fool that he was Homura chose then to speak up. "You will address the hokage with the respect that he deserves!" He spoke with the confidence of one who was never wrong and always victorious.

Naru began to chuckle at that which thoroughly unnerved a few of the council members. "Like you all treat him with respect?" her voice was full of mirth as if this was the best joke she had ever heard. "Don't lie to yourselves I know much about this village and its _activities." _she shot a quick glance at Danzo who picked up on it and nodded back. "I know none of you have _ever_ and I mean _ever_ treated the hokage with respect even the clan heads occasionally talk behind his back under the knowledge that he will never hear there words through his own deaf ears!" she stopped her rant for a second and looked straight at the hokage. "Respect and loyalty are things that must be earned surely you do not expect to receive my full loyalty and support right off the bat?"

"Enough we have gotten off topic here however I would like a more detailed explanation of why my kunoichi is standing across from me protecting you." The hokage looked and sounded a bit agitated over the whole conversation about his incompetence.

"Like I said in one of our previous conversations hokage-_sama" _she spoke the suffix again strained. "She has become an honorary member of our clan quite a high ranking one in fact. As for the reason she here well that's simple." She paused and mentally grinned at the reaction she was going to get from her next few words. "She happened to be walking by well I was discussing the guard detail I wanted well coming here and well...She volunteered." at this point Naru looked up to were Kurenai was and as if to confirm it Kurenai nodded.

"Guard detail?" Shikkaku Nara questioned "you sound like you were preparing for an attack?" This caused a few others to perk up as he was right _it had_ sounded like that.

"Don't be so over dramatic." Naru retorted "as a member of this council I am entitled to have my own private security forces. there just here as an extra measure I'm sure some of you are just as paranoid as I am." She spoke with a tone that said the subject was closed even if Shikkaku wanted to question more.

"Fine" Shikkaku spoke up "but one more question "When you introduced yourself you said your name was Naru more to the point an Uzumaki Naru." he drawled on everybody already seeing where he was going with this. "The thing is though...I find that hard to believe after all she is supposedly dead." Everyone in the room was alert now hoping to find an answer to the enigma that was this new clan head.

"You should know better than anyone Shikkaku supposedly and are, are completely different words." she stopped here and grinned for a second. "But now that were on the topic of my alleged death why don't I tell you all a story." Naru stood up and slowly moved to the center of the room as if to allow all who were in the room to see. She grinned evilly before a flash of black enveloped her and she turned into a form the hokage instantly recognized there stood a little 8 year old Naru a kunai in her leg and a fist sized wound in her gut that was letting blood flow out of her at an alarming rate.

"h-h-help me...please...somebody...anybody...old...m..a..n...jiji..." The picture was so enthralling that nobody noticed how it seemed to be drawing them in and how the familiar landscape of the room was slowly changing to one of run down streets thunder storms crackling in the distance they didn't even notice how the rain felt on there bodies only Kurenai realized as a genjutsu master that she _could_ feel it.

The poor little girl dragged herself through the street trying to find shelter and causing herself to bleed out faster. Slowly but surely she reached a lamppost and set her back to it crying all the while. Why were they doing this to her? What had she ever done? Was she going to die here? Finally after sitting there for a few moments more she collapsed but the picture around them didn't dissolve. The form of the now certainty dead girl disappeared in a flash in the same way that it had appeared and the hokage felt the hairs on his neck rise as he turned around to see that same little girl wounds still upon her staring at him before collapsing on him. It took Sarutobi's years of shinobi experience not to flinch at well... the experience. The dead girl turned her head before looking at him.

"Why...why...why...why...why...where...were you?"

The aged hokage could only start a response "I-I-was..."

The little girl continued on as if he wasn't answering.

"why...why...why...why...WHY...WHY...WHY...**WHY**...**WHY!**"

Suddenly in a shriek the girl exploded in yet another flash of black revealing the older demonized form of Naru sitting on the table near the hokage kicking her legs out playfully.

"Yes indeed Hokage-sama I think my younger self said it perfectly...Why?"

The hokages mind was swirling 'Younger self? How can she have such an accurate depiction of what happened that day and the location and blood trail were exactly the same as in the report left by the Inuzaka trackers but then what happened? If they both really are Naru...then how is she here? And why is she so old?'

The council itself was still shocked for all there different opinions on Naru each one of them had just saw a little girl murdered in cold blood. A little girl who couldn't fight back...

"It doesn't matter I suppose I long since stopped caring about such small chapters in my life and moved on you should all be thankful for that..." Naru trailed out.

'Small?' was the only thought that went through everyone's head at that comment.

"but as you were saying before" Naru continued as she walked back to her seat.

"I believe we are getting off topic." she smirked as she said this and loved the look on everyone's faces when they remembered why they were here in the first place.

Sometimes for Naru it paid to be a manipulative evil mastermind for her movements as one of her various shogi opponents would go on to say always had a purpose or a meaning she left nothing wasted.

To her everything and everyone had a use.

Not to say she was completely heartless but she long since lost her compassion for the human race.

Youkai on the other hand well she had a more optimistic and generousness view for those who were a part of her extended family.

Granted she was always prepared for an attack...

Somewhere a dead undead headless monk sneezed in his grave.

All laws of reality would deny the fact that this ever happened.

"Now then..." Naru was grinning at her victory over the hokage and the council even if they didn't realize it yet.

"What was this mission about?"

Everyone in the room was still mentally overloaded from all the things they had just heard and viewed. To fully remember just why they had come to this meeting in the first place.

Sometimes shock and awe were two very useful things.

**Fear the New Age**

** Chapter 3-1**

** Aftershock**

Rain.

Lots and lots of rain.

If you ever asked about the weather in Ame they could usually answer you in one word.

Rain.

It was almost always a given that things at the very least every day would be mildly damp from the mist. If not drenched from the likelihood of rain.

And yes as you had probably guessed the first thing Naru and her team experienced in the country was just that.

Rain.

But before I go any further I should probably turn back the clock.

Lets say...a week.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Konohagakure~The demons den_

_ One week earlier..._

_ Naru walked into her newly purchased club The demons den seeing how some of the more 'normal looking' or disguise capable youkai were currently serving drinks to both keep up 'the front' and to help down pay the huge fortune this thing had cost her. Naru would never admit it but the place looked nice and was a huge three story building with a sign out front labeling it as having just opened. Because Naru needed the money the place served as both a bar and a secure indoor hot springs with the upper floors being there more for looks than anything else. Still this place had nearly anything you could ask for. It contained a bar that ran through the center of the building with seating along the __sides. In the back rested a secure hot springs and pool. The place all around was dimly yet comfortably lit (at least for youkai) and even had a few additions that weren't on the blueprints._

_ It seemed whoever had owned this building beforehand had been in some shady operations himself as it had three underground floors each the size of a small warehouse with a labyrinth of tunnels connecting them. Once the youkai had set up shop and found these 'additions' that were being converted into a dojo a meeting room and even holding cells respectively. Various smaller youkai ran around the place carrying building materials as they scrambled to fix the place up. They had even managed to dig a large tunnel that led straight from Konoha to the Nura clan home and vice versa it was amazing what could be done in just a few days with demonic powers._

_ The demonic red head passed by most of this to the back of the club before heading down the stairs and through a few subsections passing an interrogation room that from the sounds of screaming were already being put to use. Curious Naru entered wondering just what had happened in her time away that called for such actions so soon._

_ She hadn't officially scheduled those activities to start until next week!_

_ Inside she found Kurenai, yes Kurenai! stabbing a blade into some poor chunnin's hand as he cowered on the floor. Blood soaked the floor and ran like a river down a nearby drain. The room itself was white and in Narus personal opinion bland but it **was** an interrogation room after all. The place was filled with cheep white tiling (because they could no longer afford the expensive stuff) and overall look like you would expect an interrogation room to look like. Standing therefor a few seconds more taking in the whole scene Naru stared in awe at Kurenai for a few seconds trying to figure out what had just caused such a drastic change in behavior._

_ She hadn't planned on having her randomly torturing people until next Thursday!_

_ "Kurenai may I ask what you're doing?" Naru spoke in a tone that seemed almost childishly curious. Kurenai immediately stopped her 'interrogation' to turn around in look at her having what seemed to be an almost embarrassed face on about the whole situation as if she was a child having been caught with her hand in the cookie jar._

_ "Uh...Naru-Sama...umm...well you see its kind of a funny story really..." Kurenai trailed off here as if trying to figure out how she was going to explain this whole situation to her sotaichou. "You see I was with Anko walking back from a bar and we split up to head are separate ways and well...Anko was **really** drunk and before I was out of earshot I heard struggling so I ran back to check up on her." She paused here her voice filled with barely subdued rage to glare at the chunnin who still lay cowering and rocking on the ground holding his bleeding arm."When I got there well I found him trying to undress Anko who was unconscious on the ground." Naru knew where this was going. "At that point while I kind of just snapped and got **really** angry all of the sudden I beat the crap out of him and dragged him back here..." She drawled off finished with her tale._

_ "Okay" Naru stated simply as if this was a completely normal occurrence._

_ "Wait just like that you're letting me off the hook? No strings attached?" Kurenai was obviously shocked at how little Naru seemed to care about the situation._

_ "No this sort of stuff happens all the time when you're surrounded by a clan of demons. I'm really glad for you however Kurenai giving into the temptation like that. You are becoming more and more a part of the family day by day." Naru ended her speech with what what seemed to her a positive tone._

_ Kurenai finally seemed to realize what she had been doing and suddenly felt wrong as if this wasn't right. But another part of her disagreed with that and told her that this was all completely acceptable and that she should do things like this more often. Despite herself she couldn't disagree with the latter opinion even if another part of her knew it was wrong._

_ Naru stared at her for a few moments before giving her a shooing motion for her to get back to work. "Go on it's all perfectly fine he is a horrible creature after all. He wanted to harm your friend." She stopped there before smirking. "Oh and next time you use the room write it down on the sign up sheet so others don't come in here with somebody else trust me that can get... awkward... " She spoke in a playful tone but did lean out the door and pulled out a clipboard that she than threw over to Kurenai who without any idea of what else to do signed it before tossing it back to her. Naru then nodded for her to continue._

_ Kurenai suddenly turned back to the man sharply and sent him all her killing intent along with a Youkai enhanced death glare that projected a genjutsu on him. He began shaking furiously on the floor as if having a seizure. He knew he was in a genjutsu and desperately tried to dispel it but couldn't as he lacked one newly required element to breaking one of her jutsus. Youkai._

_ Since she had been 'reborn' according to some of the other clan members she had talked to they had told her that she should practice with her youkai and see what she could do with it._

_ One thing led to another and soon she had learned a few new techniques one of which she was currently practicing on the man in front of her._

_ As a genjutsu specialist Kurenai drooled at the thought of creating nearly unbreakable genjutsu and with her new abilities it was possible. So here she was ruthlessly sending images off everything the man cared about being destroyed in front of him. Kurenai was even starting to see why Anko loved her job so much._

_ It was just so fun to tear down someones world! And with that one more realization dawned on her._

_ She was starting to like being a demon._

_ There was just so many perks!_

_ With an amused grin Naru quietly left the room not wanting to disturb her captains 'fun time' anymore then she had already. Silently she was glad that Kurenai was starting to 'give in' earlier then she had expected making all her future plans that much easier. Heading back down the hallway she eventually came to a stop outside of what appeared to be a break room with a large rectangular table in the middle. The room was only slightly less bland then the room she just came from with a few red stripes lining the walls. The lighting around here (along with most of the underground complex) was almost completely knocked out with the clan members resorting to lanterns and candles to light the various pathways and rooms. All in all to them the place just felt homey. Surrounding the table various youkai were in a shouting match over who got the hot springs first which as all arguments within her family did devolved into an argument about who the better youkai was._

_ Naru held back a sigh._

_ Her family truly was an odd one._

_ She coughed a bit gathering everyone's attention, it wasn't even a fraction of a second before all the conversation had stopped as they turned to there leader._

_ You never ignored an order from the savior of your race._

_ "I need Shuruki, Banto, Moko and Kappa to follow me where heading out of town for a little assignment." Naru spoke forming a bit of a grin being the clan head she didn't get out often even if she was the leader of the night parade they all worried after her like she was the most fragile thing in existence. The three she had spoken of stepped up towards her. Shuruki looking the same as always except for the newly replaced cloak that resembled those seen on Kurenai in the council chambers._

_ Seeing as how Naru did not want much of anything about her clan coming out in the open most of the members could be seen wearing these around Konoha and although the strange garb garnered looks it did not freak out the majority of the villagers with what was below._

_ Banto was a large youkai dressed similarly to Shuruki he had semi-long charcoal hair that obscured his brown eyes his skin that could be seen was mostly cracked and gray all and all he was more round then tall and if folded up could resemble a boulder or something of the like. And despite his looks namely that of a massive sumo wrestler he was very talkative and playful often joking around with some of the smaller youkai during his free time._

_ Moko in contrast was skinny and tall he had spiky dark blue hair and tan skin he always walked around with what appeared to be a permanent look of boredom on his face. He was serious most of the time except when talking to his fellow youkai or friends. Naru once thought of him as a switch he could be deadly serious at one point and then attack you with an inflatable raft the second your back was turned. He trained religiously often skipping out on social activities. He too was dressed like the others._

_ And then there was kappa oh kappa unlike the others he did not wear anything but his green and orange garb and seemed to have a shell attached permanently to his head. He was never to serious and was always playful especially around water. He was old Naru knew that how old she did not care to ask but he was always child like. His skills with anything water related however were unparalleled and with where they were heading she would have picked no one else to watch her back._

_ The group of four left the room as she motioned for them to follow following as they began to walk out of the underground complex through the tunnel they had dug back to there clan home. Naru spoke up._

_ "Were going on a little trip to Ame."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Nura clan home~Armory_

_ If one were to look at the average Nura clan members attire they would come to a singular conclusion that they were dull and uninteresting simply from the color scheme._

_ They were dead wrong._

_ Despite the fact that each creature underneath those robes was a fearsome demon that had at least once in there life terrorized humans in ways ranging from theft and vandalism to full blown massacres they were always almost armed to the teeth._

_ And in some rather unfortunate cases that could be taken quite literally._

_ Don't ask._

_ So it was here that the party of five geared up for the five day long trip to rain country. Grabbing anything from explosive tags, to bo staffs, to katanas they took it all._

_ Never let it be said that the Nura clan never had something for just about every occasion. _

_ "Scuba gear check, explosive notes check, banjo check, demon pills check..." The kappa listed off going through everything he had packed._

_ "Scuba gear? Cant you breath underwater?" Moko asked legitimately curious._

_ "I just like the flip flops."_

_ "Oh" Moko responded as if that answered the ultimate question of life itself._

_ "Quiet" Shuruki spoke sharply and the two immediately shut up Shuruki's ability to glare someone to death was a well known ability of hers that was constantly proven time and time again by the stupider members of the clan._

_ It didn't help that Naru did nothing to stop her besides saying 'stop' and even then only half halfheartedly. Everyone knew that Shuruki was bribing Naru somehow for the leeway to do what she wanted._

_ Many more clan members died via death glares in the pursuit of Shuruki's 'get out of jail free card' so to speak._

_ "So what exactly is our mission?" Banto asked curious about why they would be heading all the way out to the land of rain._

_ "Sabotage" Naru spoke the single word as if it were a gift from yami-sama itself. "A new village power is sprouting up there after the defeat of its previous ruler Hanzo. Are job is both recon and I especially like this part 'destruction if deemed a threat to Konoha or fire country.'"_

_ At this the rest of the party grinned destruction and mayhem were a youkai's favorite pastime._

_ For the group of demons this was going to be just another Tuesday._

_ XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_ Valley of The End_

_ A few hours later..._

_ "Are we there yet?"_

_ "No."_

_ "Are we there yet?"_

_ "No."_

_ "Are we there yet?"_

_ "NO! Shut up Kappa!"_

_ "This would be so much faster if we used kappa travel..." Kappa mumbled beneath his breath the others in his party not hearing him._

_ XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Amegakure~Border

_ Present_

So where was I?

Ah yes the rain.

Naru and her group moved there way through the various canyons that surrounded Ame as stealthily as you would imagine a group of demons could. Various shinobi patrols interrupted the mind numbing monotony of the rain as the group quickly ducked down into a nearby alcove to avoid a group of ame-nins.

_'Dammit its the same group as before!' _Naru cursed in her mind this wasn't just a patrol this was a search party. Silently she whispered to her team. "There looking for something whether it's us or not be careful we still have two miles to go before we reach the dam." The night before they crossed the border the group had discussed infiltration tactics and more importantly how they were going to 'sabotage' the village they were infiltrating. As luck would have it Kappa had come up with the solution himself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_"The dam." Kappa spoke up finally as he had stared at a nearby tree as if entranced by it._

_ "What?" the rest of the group spoke simultaneously as they all looked at him in shock._

_ "The dam if we blow it that would provide us with more cover during our infiltration and do a fair bit of damage to the village as well not to mention give me an advantage in the fight." He pointed to a point on the map were a dam was holding the majority of a river back that ran straight through Ame. The rest of the group looked at him as if he grew another head although Naru realized he was always good at tactics when it came to anything water related._

_ Moko chose then to speak up. "Uh yeah I guess that could work" he said rubbing his head sheepishly_

_ "It's settled then." Naru said decisively. "Well hit the dam tomorrow."_

_ XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

So here the group was carefully concealing there tracks from there maybe pursuers.

"Shit!" Naru cursed as another patrol passed them by they were getting more and more frequent and closer every time. Eventually they found what earlier they had marked as a safe zone according to the map (which hadn't been updated since the time of the Sennin) there was a cave that would lead them the rest of the way to the dam. Ending just a little upstream of it on a cliff. The group entered being no less cautious now that they were out of the open. Adjusting well to the dark the party continued at a wary pace until they reached the exit and caught sight of the dam.

It was your standard affair for a dam with what looked like turbines to provide power to the nearby shinobi village. Keeping to the cliffs the group slowly crawled there way to the dam before splitting up the explosive tags in there bags and moving on there separate ways.

It was a half hour later when the group rejoined itself on a cliff from which they could see both the industrial village and the dam that powered it. With a grin on her face that would have sent most creatures running away in fear. Naru looked to her family an equally unnerving grin on there faces as well.

Forming her hands into a seal Naru spoke. "Lets give Ame a wake up call."

The dam burst into flames at points and began to crack quickly as the force of the water that had once powered the village became its destruction. With a resounding and final 'CRACK' the dam gave and water came bursting through carrying with it rather large pieces of the prison that once held it as it flew through the river bed and into the village itself. Still grinning Naru and her party sat back to watch the destruction for a few minutes more...

_8 minutes later..._

It was odd to see a village like Ame that was supposedly so adapted to rain that it could live with it throughout the year non stop without problems to be so well...flooded. From their vantage point on the nearby cliff above the city the demon party of five surveyed the disaster idly wondering if this meant that the demolition part of their job description was taken care of. Entire streets were filled as debris and carts flew through the streets with currents becoming like wrecking balls themselves as they smashed into doors and shattered the windows of any unfortunate building in the steam punk style village. The water level had risen to the point where crashing waves could hit the top of two story buildings and completely submerge small houses. Civilians had all gone for higher ground and the party could see several large clusters of them on some of the taller buildings.

Despite all this Naru could only wonder one thing.

'_where are all the shinobi? If this is a military village then shouldn't they be out here helping to evac the survivors?'_

It was at about this point that things started to go wrong.

Before the group could even react seven cloaked strangers appeared in the air above them.

One of them obviously the leader spoke up.

"Konoha-nins you are trespassing inside this village! State your intentions and then be killed."

_'Well at least he's honest.'_ Was Narus single conclusion to that sentence. Quickly Naru flew through a string of hand signals to her comrades before taking a step forward.

"Oh us? Would you believe us if we said we were a humanitarian group sent here to aid you?"

The lead figure simply narrowed his eyes before stretching out his arm.

**Shinra Tensei**

There was a blast and the edge of the cliff that the group was standing on was destroyed. Without any other choice the group leaped down to the raging torrent below barely managing to stay on top of the current by using chakra.

'_thought not.' _Naru then charged up the current before leaping into the air.

**Fear the New Age**

** Chapter 3-2**

** Of gods and demons**

It was soon that Narus question about the missing shinobi had been answered well it appeared more than a few of them had been caught in the surprise attack quite a few survived and came out of hiding to support the mysterious 'leader' as Naru termed him.

Naru jumped to the side of the 'river' she was on to dodge a passing cart on its deceptively deadly journey. The 'leader' shunshined down just above the water to meet her as he pulled out a kunai with his left hand before raising his right and shouting.

**Bansho Tenn'in**

A force started to inexplicably drag Naru towards him as he raised his kunai to gut her. Naru disappeared in wisps of black before she could meet her end by the pointy knife.

_'So he can control gravity?'_ Naru smirked this would be fun.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Banto panted as he jumped from creature to creature dispersing the large pierced animals one after the other As the strange lady with the orange hair dew summoned them as if this was some giant petting zoo.

_'Uhhh! The summoner herself looks weak but I can't get to her if she keeps sending all these creatures after me!'_ His thoughts were cut short as he jumped back onto the water as an octopus like monster. He ran forward intent to beat the thing within an inch of its life before a cylinder of water inexplicably flew up and surrounded the creature for a few seconds before rapidly collapsing in on itself killing the creature. He looked over to were Kappa was engaged to another opponent and nodded his thanks to him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Moko stared down at the six armed man in front of him completely ignoring the destruction around him as he noted halfheartedly that although the being in front of him was obviously living he didn't seem to really be alive judging by his own blank stares.

Sigh...

Why did he always get the weird ones?

Moko raised his arm up as if holding an invisible sword before slashing down happily and easily slicing off one of the mans _many_ arms.

Only to watch it grow back again.

Sigh...

This could take a while.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kappa however was taking on more than his fair share of the enemies taking on as he dubbed the purple haired lady, the creepy long haired guy, an old guy, and that other random fat guy.

Because of the water surrounding them Kappa had the home field advantage.

Hell you didn't even want to mess with Kappa when he was near a sink.

Currently he had a whole flooded village to work with.

Using the water as a weapon itself he dragged his opponents below the water using a cyclone before using a tendril of water to grab them all by the legs and incapacitate them holding them under the water.

_'Well that was easy.'_ He thought before looking over to see Banto running at what appeared to be a large octopus. Creating a cyclone of water around the creature he crushed it and nodded to him before looking back at were his own fight was only to see that the purple haired lady had escaped.

Deciding to be serious for a few seconds Kappa patiently waited for an attack.

He would have been decidedly less serious had he known that she only had drenched origami paper to work with.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naru took in her orange haired and squiggly eyed opponent before a voice rang out through her head.

"**Naru if you can try to keep that body in tact and take it with you"** Hagoromo spoke.

"Whhhhyyyyyy?" Naru drawled out legitimately curious.

The old fox spoke in a teasing tone. **"Why Naru-chan don't you want a new body for one of your generals?"**

"You do know he is my enemy right?" Naru asked like she was talking to a eight year old.

**"Not the soul that is currently inhabiting the body but the previous one he looks just about ready to rebel. Trust me I have some experience with things like this if you free him he'll be loyal to you add in the binding process and well..."** Hagoromo trailed off certain that the conclusion was obvious.

Throwing aside the obvious question about how she knew the signs of a soul that wanted to rebel Naru focused in on her new goal.

The capturing of a new general.

Her internal dialogue was interrupted as her soon to be general took advantage of her momentary distraction.

Cursing at herself for forgetting that she was in the middle of a battle Naru back flipped onto a nearby building to avoid the shinra tensei that had been sent at her.

Deciding to get serious Naru pulled out Tenshiki before slicing through the air sending black tinged blasts of wind back at her opponent seeking to distract him long enough for her to get behind and immobilize him.

He simply raised his hand and with a few more shinra tensei's stopped all of her attacks before they could reach him.

Cursing at the abilities of her opponent she jumped quickly to the side to avoid another shinra tensei.

Her opponent narrowed his eyes again before shouting out.

**Bansho Tenn'in!**

_'Dammit! not again but wait I could...'_ quickly forming a plan in her head Naru let herself get dragged forward to her opponent before halfway to she quickly raised her sword at him and quickly sending a few more of those deadly wind crescents she loved so much.

Eyes widening her orange haired enemy quickly released her and prepared to use shinra tensei to stop them.

Only for Naru to appear behind him in black flames and grabbing his arms and twisting them behind his back using her own opponent as a shield for her own attacks as she used his body to absorb the deadly blades of wind.

She let go of one of his arms to quickly knock him out with a chop to the back of the neck.

Only to find out it didn't affect him.

Shocked at this Naru wasn't prepared for what happened next.

He quickly gathered his wits and used his leg to quick her as he canceled the passive jutsu that allowed him to move on air as they fell into the current below them.

As they struggled for control in a fight that had resorted to punching and kicking the other as they were helplessly dragged along with the current.

This went on for about a half minute a kick to the groin there, a punch to the face here.

All concepts of advanced techniques were forgotten in this instinctual struggle.

Finally the orange haired man gathered enough sense before quickly twisting around so that his back was towards the surface and using a particularly strong punch to get her to loosen her grip momentarily before using his other hand to create a shinra tensei that used her as a springboard simultaneously sending him to the surface well shooting her further down into the ground.

The Orange haired man coughed up the water he had swallowed in his trip down the improvised river. He jumped to a nearby roof and stared down at the water for a few minutes before turning around.

Only to find a blade stabbed through his chest.

Turning his head to look back he noticed the drenched red head standing there her hair for once not at her sides but instead hanging down to one side. There was a fury in her azure eyes that seemed to glow demonically. Suddenly the blade in his chest seemed to heat up and before long he was shaking uncontrollably.

Staring at the form of the man in front of her Naru asked her shadow. "ar_e you sure this will work?"_

_ "Of course it will work! Don't you trust us?"_

Currently the semi sentient sword was taking a crash course in human biology as it searched for nerve clusters and shut them down using the black flames that coursed through it.

Of course shut down in this case meant _burning_.

Finally he- no _it_ collapsed as she had long since stopped calling the creature in front of her human.

It just didn't know when to go down!

Hagoromo apparently an expert on possession all of the sudden told her that as long as that other soul was in control of the body it would take nothing short of crippling it to stop it.

So she did the next best thing.

She cut off all it's motor functions.

Grabbing the body and hoisting it over her shoulder Naru quickly shouted out to her allies using her youkai to enhance her voice.

**"Were leaving! This missions done fall back and regroup at the gates! Kappa I need you to open a portal!"** She took off leaping across the rooftops towards the front entrance to the now flooded and nearly destroyed village.

Eventually they all reached the gate and Naru noticed that Moko's hair and arm seemed to be well from what she could smell _burnt _and that Banto was panting heavily well holding what appeared to be a giant rhinos horn over his shoulder.

"Souvenir." was all he said.

Kappa however seemed to be perfectly fine and was using a water to create a portal out of here to a large source of water as close to Konoha as possible. Soon the watery gateway was complete before they all rushed through just happy to get away.

Well all of them accept Kappa that is.

**Fear the New Age**

** Chapter 3-3**

** Wrecking job completed?**

Having dropped off there soon to be ally in a cell underneath the demon's den Naru dismissed her group to go make a report to the hokage.

She took her time and slowly walked through town earning odd glances and the occasional whispers.

_"I heard she's a demon!"_

_ "Didn't you know they say her name is Naru! Isn't that the same one as that demon brat they killed a few years ago?"_

_ "Well if she is a demon well just have to show her our Konoha hospitality and kill it like we did the other one!"_

_ "When will these demons learn that they can't mess with Konoha?"_

_ 'Pathetic'_ Naru thought as she journeyed through the streets. '_There just as arrogant and dumb as they were the day they were born!... Humans'_ She loathed the word and she loathed the fact that she ever was one or that she was remotely related to them still. She remembered constantly asking Hagoromo if there was anyway to kill the human part of her when she was younger only to be disappointed when the answer was an amused 'no' she had grown since then and well she didn't accept the part of her that was human she had learned to live with it.

Currently is was locked in the deepest corner of her mind scape even more guarded than Hagoromo's cell.

She also remembered the day she had learned of her parents.

She would be lying if she didn't say that she had a bit of hero worship for her dad Minato 'Namikaze' Nuraihyon. The twelfth heir of the clan and although at the time that was little more than a title with no demons around to lead and his demon blood thinner then a needle he had still managed to overcome his _disabilities _and slaughter entire armies of humans! He even managed to take down Hag-chan in less than 20 minutes! According to the clan library that was a new record!

**"HEY!"** Came the angered and obvious response to that statement. **"I had just managed to get out of hell! That fight was rigged! And technically I haven't died yet! See? No new tail! The fights still on FUC...-"**

Naru cut the rant off before she could go on any more and made a mental note to torture her later for insulting her hero and father.

Her mother Kushina Uzumaki however was a different story although she was _human_ she was still a good fighter and had managed to take out some other large groups of humans via slaughter. Which was always a plus in Naru's book. Well she didn't hate her mother by any means in fact she was one of the few _humans_ that she could somewhat respect she did wonder how her father had fallen for her. Not that she was complaining of course. Her father could never be wrong.

He had even managed to bring back there clan to its full strength through her with his dying breath!

She was proud to be of use to his final plans.

Breaking out of her thoughts Naru realized she was at the hokage tower and decided to head up and enter the normal way passing by the secretary who seemed to like her for some reason.

Maybe because she actually asked if she could use the door?

Walking into the office Naru noticed a few off things about it.

First there was a new furnace installed.

Secondly the Hokage was currently using a shovel to throw _massive_ amounts of paperwork into said furnace.

Seeing that they both had one common foe Naru chuckled evilly watching the papers destruction with an odd sense of joy and happiness.

The hokage seemed to realize he was no longer alone as he quickly spotted Naru and a large anime sweat drop formed on his head as he quickly shunshined back to his chair.

"Don't worry Hokage-sama I too know the evils of paperwork your secret is safe with me." Naru spoke with a chuckle.

Coughing awkwardly the Hokage did a quick seal and the furnace disappeared.

"Oh uh don't mind that the fourth had that installed for uh... emergency situations were one might I don't know need a furnace for uh... burning things." The hokage made the quickest excuse he could think of.

Naru was now grinning.

_Her father thought of everything!_

Gaining control of herself Naru got her mind back on track.

"I just came here to tell you the mission to Ame was a success and give you my report."

By now the Hokage had controlled himself as well. "So how did it go?"

"Like I said the mission was a success we managed to infiltrate Ame despite its heavy security we then discerned it as a threat..." That was a lie they had all just opted out for full blown slaughter before even leaving fire country but it _had_ been a threat in the end. "We managed to destroy the dam which was the villages main power source..."Naru was interrupted.

"Wait you destroyed a dam?" The hokage asked curiously.

"Well you did say any means necessary... and we did send the village back to the stone age with massive property damage soooo they most likely won't be a threat anymore." At this point Naru was rubbing her head sheepishly and Sarutobi felt _really_ old.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_flashback_

_The sandaime sat in his chair as Minato and Kushina gave there report about the Iwa army they were supposed to negotiate a cease fire with to evacuate the civilians._

_ They were both rubbing there head sheepishly._

_ "Well you see..." Minato started. "We got there and prepared to offer them the scroll but then this soldier made a rather rude comment about Kushina here...and well I kinda-accidently-killed-him."_

_ He rushed through that last bit._

_ "Soooo I kinda had to use this new technique I invented and well...problem solved surprise! I guess this makes up for missing your birthday last month doesn't it jiji?"_

_ The Hokage could only stare._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sighing at the fact that he needed to retire _again._ The age old Hokage let her continue with her report.

"Anyway we engaged who I can only guess was the kage of there village."

At this the Sandaime seemed to choke on air.

"Anyway I'm pretty sure he's dead soooo can I have the rest of the week off?" Again a lie but saying they brought the body of a nearly indestructible kage level force of nature here to become a loyal servant to her would probably not go over so well.

At this point the Hokage wasn't sure if he should immediately start trying to making peace agreements with Ame or applaud Naru and give her the week off.

But the mission did call for demolition if necessary.

And he supposed killing the leader of a village did account to some type of demolition.

He just wasn't sure which.

Putting on a forced smile he agreed to her 'vacation' and sent her off before she gave him a heart attack.

By demolition they had meant destroying a few barracks or armory's.

Not full blown destruction of a village and it's leader!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Konohagakure~ demons den_

_ 12 minutes later..._

Walking into the cell that held there prisoner Naru took a moment to examine him currently he was covered in just about every single restraint they could think of seal or otherwise. From a strait jacket to chakra suppressors he had it all. Like she had done with Kurenai Naru started to draw various circles and symbols across the ground with an ink brush she unsealed. According to Hagoromo The binding process would expel whoever had there soul currently inhabiting there body. It should also allow whatever was left of the other soul to come out and heal itself merging with the new soul she was bringing back up from purgatory.

Just add time and presto one more extremely loyal S-ranked demon-nin added to her family.

After a few minutes Naru was done and not taking the chance of him waking up Naru activated the seal.

A blinding flash of red encompassed the room and an ungodly scream echoed from the being in front of it as its soul was ripped out and replaced by a new one.

Naru thought it was the most beautiful sight she ever saw.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Ame~at the time_

Pain screamed.

He screamed like he hadn't since the time he had lost Yahiko.

Konan hearing the obvious distress rushed into the room.

"Nagato! Whats wrong?"

So shocked by a sudden revelation Nagato didn't even notice the slip.

"It's...It's Yahiko Konan I...-we lost him.

"What?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Back in Konoha~13 hours later_

Yahiko opened his eyes realizing that was the first time he had on his own in years. He noticed that someone had gone through the painstaking process of removing all those chakra conductors.

He sat up thinking about the past. Well he hadn't been in control of himself or really even alive to be honest he had been aware and he had watched what his body had done.

With a scream that echoed that of his long lost friend he fell over and collapsed.

Idly realizing that it was the first time he had been able to do that in years.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Inside her mind scape Naru stared her shadow down as they both moved in a dance clashing blades to improve her rather poor style with a blade.

Naru repeated the mantra in her head calling out her moves in her head before making them. 'Left, right, parry, duck, stab' the two eventually became a blur of movement as they practiced Narus first sword style. Well she did learn the basics of the sword long ago she had never truly mastered it which just seemed wrong now that she held such a great sword.

_"With any luck you'll be mediocre in no time!"_ Her shadow yelled at her enthusiastically.

Great sword, horrible sense of humor there was no way that thing was her shadow!

Having gotten tired of there now several hour long session Naru and her shadow stopped and left not a word being said between the two for once. Narukage went to annoy Hagoromo as was her new duty when not doing anything else and Naru went to go sit back up in the cherry tree.

Idly thinking how great things were going for her lately.

Sometimes it was great to be the queen.

**Fear the New Age**

** Chapter 3 end**

** Start! Omake 1!**

_Of days long past_

Minato 'Namikaze' Nuraihyon was many things.

To Iwa he was a butcher.

To his wife he was a husband.

To Konoha he was a kage.

But never did he consider himself a coward!

Well others may despair and run away from the enemy to end all enemies, he stood firm And never gave ground!

And thus he named the end of days in its true name.

Paperwork!

Today he would defeat it and become a legend!

"Let's see I'll put the furnace there and a paper shredder here oh and a trap door for my secretary here..."

he had it!

Quickly gathering a measuring tape he rushed out to his waiting room and through the secretary up off her chair before measuring her to find the dimensions he would need.

The secretary didn't even move out of shock.

Finally getting what he needed and scribbling it on his hands Minato rushed off to have it built.

_The next day_

"Hokage-sama I have your reports right here!" the secretary spoke cheerfully as she walked in.

"Oh yeah that's great" Minato spoke as if slightly annoyed "Say could you move just a little over to the left you are left handed right?" he asked.

"Uh yeah what does that have to do with anything though?"

"Oh nothing just that it would make sense if you were left handed that you would go thought the left door instead of the right one which oddly enough you seemed to have used." He paused here. "Care to explain why you went against the laws of nature?" At this is eyes glowed an eerie blue that seemed somewhat demonic to the poor secretary.

She could only stutter as she tried to figure out what she had done wrong.

"Never mind it doesn't mater just go with the flow next time OK?"

"Uh yeah sure whatever Hokage-sama."

"Anyway could you just take a step about a half meter to the left will you?"

Doing so she was about to ask why when the floor gave out beneath her and she took the newly installed one way chute straight to the T&I department.

He sighed kicked back and put his feet on the desk before picking up a phone and calling old man jiji.

"Hey yeah old man... yeah I figured it out."

Smirking the whole time as all he got out of his predecessor was silent awe.

Sometimes it was good to be the king.

**Yay it's done I finally decided to get around to posting this thing. Between all the stuff that been happening I haven't had much time for writing but I had to get around to this. What kind of author would I be if I didn't? No wait don't answer that. Am I just going off randomly saying things that make no sense? Yes! So I found out how addicting skyrim was rest in peace free time. Rest in peace.**

** Again I want to thank all those who reviewed. And are sticking with it despite it's faults.**

** So thanks again to...**

** X-x-Kag-Xion-Uchiha-x-X, Panda-Kun77, and Juubi no kitsune-chan34**

** Oh and to you miss Juubi of Kitsunes of the 34th! (are there 34 of you guys? Seriously I would hate to have 34 all powerful foxes ruling the earth one would be bad enough but 34 come on! I mean seriously!) **

** I see your demon pirate ninja joke and then I shoot it in the knee!**

** With regards**

** Isee.**


End file.
